


【盾冬】Sea of love-人鱼恋歌

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>王子盾X吧唧鱼</p><p>警告：生子</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Sea of love-人鱼恋歌

第一章

【月之海】

他是一条人鱼，生活在蔚蓝深海里。他没有名字，成年后便脱离鱼群独自生活。

月亮是他最好的朋友，海鸟和游鱼与他相伴。

他有海藻般的褐色长发，和闪着银色光泽的蓝色鱼尾。

白天的时候他潜入海底沉睡，夜晚浮到水面上与月亮为伴。

他很快乐，每天都在无边无际的大海里畅游。人鱼的生命没有尽头，他不知道明天会去哪里，也不知道未来存在的意义。

一天夜里，他如往常般在大海里玩耍。

那晚的夜色很美，夜空清晰明朗，星星在浓黑的夜幕上眨着眼儿，月光如柔纱般亲吻着平静的海面。

远远的，他看到一艘人类的军舰，对于渺小的他，眼前的军舰犹如庞然大物。

他经常听他的伙伴们说，人类的军舰非常危险，船上的水手们会把鱼类抓去活活折磨死。

但他并不害怕，还好奇的游了过去。

一条海鱼经过他的身边警告他远离那里，却并没有阻止人鱼的动作。

靠近了军舰，他伸手敲了敲巨大的木制船身，手指碰撞木板发出闷闷的声响，他觉得很好玩，就跟着军舰一起向前游。

当他抬头的时候，他看到了船舷边站着一个人。

他愣住了，月光下，那个人似乎带着月亮的光芒，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，伟岸的身影。那一瞬间，他毫不迟疑的相信眼前这个人就是月亮的化身。

鱼类冰冷的心脏似乎在不由自主的狂跳，他开始追逐军舰，鱼尾拍打着海面激起层层水花。他想引起那个人的注意，让那个人看他一眼。

“王子殿下，你看，是人鱼！”

一个水手发现了他，指着他的方向告诉那个人。

被唤作王子殿下的人抬起头，看向他的方向。水手的呼喊随即吸引来了更多的人，大家都趴在船舷上往下看。

“天呐，真的是人鱼，还是一条雄性人鱼！”

在这个国度，人鱼是吉祥的象征，特别是雄性人鱼，哪个国家的领海里出现雄性人鱼，就代表着国泰民安。人们都把雄性人鱼当做传说中的圣物，如果有幸见得，便是好运的兆头。

被唤作王子殿下的人名叫Steve•Rogers。是国王和皇后唯一的儿子，也是这个国家皇室的唯一继承人。这次出海，是为了确保领海的安全。

听见水手的呼喊，Steve也向海里望去，当清晰的看见浮在海面上的那条人鱼时，他竟恍惚了视线。

Steve从未见过如此美丽的人鱼，不，即使是人类，也没有如此俊美的面孔。

那条人鱼的眼睛又大又明亮，棱角分明的脸颊却带着点圆润的可爱，纤细又不失肌肉感的身体下面是一条蓝色的鱼尾巴，在水底散发出晶亮的光芒，褐色的长发如海藻般铺散在水面上。

人鱼正好奇地望着他，发现自己正和他对视，又靠近船身的方向游了游，然后仰起脸，笑的很可爱。

“王子殿下，是雄性人鱼，这是好运的象征啊！”一个水手激动的说，船上的人们都在向人鱼招手，说着祝福的话。

可人鱼的视线，却一直停留在王子身上。

Steve笑了笑，遇到雄性人鱼确实是一件足够幸运的事，能在有生之年看到如此美丽的小东西，也算三生有幸了吧。

夜色渐浓，人们带着喜悦的心情去休息了，Steve最后看了一眼人鱼，也回了船舱。他想，那条人鱼也许一会儿就会游走了吧。

一夜平静的过去了，第二天一早，Steve梳洗完毕，就继续到船上指挥工作。

王子殿下智勇双全，是全国人民拥戴的继承人，这个国家每个人都很尊敬他，船上的水手们也都在努力的工作着。

“你们快看，那条人鱼还在！”突然，一个水手指着海面惊奇的大喊。

虽然人鱼很少见，但人们也都耳闻过人鱼的习性，他们是不会在白天出现的。

Steve好奇的走到船舷，才发现那条人鱼真的还在船的附近游动。阳光下的他看起来更清晰，更美丽了。

发现了Steve，人鱼似乎变得很高兴，他扑腾着跳出水面，激起一圈浪花。阳光下，他的蓝色鱼尾闪烁着耀眼的银色光芒。

Steve愣了好一会，他很好奇这条人鱼为什么会一直跟着他们，军舰在夜里行驶了几百海里，说明这条人鱼也游了几百海里，他不累吗？不需要休息吗？

“他是不是饿了？谁去给他拿些食物来。”Steve回头对船上的人说，他想也许人鱼是在向他们讨食物。

一位老水手站出来说：“王子殿下，人鱼是不会轻易吃人类给的食物的。”这位老水手出海多年，对人鱼多少有些了解，他年轻的时候遇到过雌性人鱼，雌性人鱼没有雄性人鱼的美丽，但也是稀少的生物，他们试着给她们食物，人鱼都会警惕地看着，然后远远的躲开。

“那他为什么会跟着我们呢？”Steve好奇地问。

“这是大海的庇护啊王子殿下。”老水手涛涛不绝的说：“雄性人鱼是大海的恩赐，非常的稀少，他们的眼泪会化作珍贵的宝石，他们的歌声是最美妙的天籁，他们是最幸运的圣物，这条人鱼一直跟着我们，证明我们的国家会国泰民安，风调雨顺，也证明王子是最英明的继承人啊。”

老水手说完，人们都响起一片赞同声。Steve笑了笑，对于人们的称赞他听得太多了，但如果这是幸运的象征，他倒是非常愿意接受。

人鱼也不知道自己为什么要跟着军舰，他只知道船上的那个人深深的印在了他的脑海里，他无法想象以后见不到他的日子，生命似乎也有了意义，他开始不眠不休的追逐着军舰，只为能见他一眼。

水手们发现，那条人鱼追逐了他们几天几夜了。长时间不休息的游动，让他看起来十分疲惫，漂亮的小脸蛋也瘦了一圈，大眼睛看起来十分憔悴。

人们开始好奇，很多人聚集在船舷边，丢给他一些食物，人鱼只是看看，就游得远远的。

“王子殿下，那条人鱼一直在跟着我们。”一个水手忍不住向Steve报告。

Steve也很好奇，那个漂亮的小东西究竟有什么目的呢？他走到船边，看见那个美丽的身影果然还浮在水面。

看见了Steve，人鱼疲惫的眼神似乎在一瞬间被点亮了，他欢快的游动起来，在水面上打着圈，明显在使出最后的力气向Steve问好。

“王子殿下，要把他带到船上来吗？”一个水手问。

Steve看了一会，狠下心说：“不要管他，一会儿可能就游走了。”也许人鱼只是对军舰好奇呢，Steve心想。

“可是，王子殿下，他似乎很高兴见到你呢。”年轻的水手小心翼翼的说，这几天好多水手靠在船边逗弄人鱼，他都没反应，唯独看到王子殿下就很高兴。

“我们不能把他据为己有，人鱼是属于大海的，他们应该享受自由。”Steve说完，就走向了甲板。

水手们也不好说什么，只好回头看了一眼人鱼明显蔫下去的脸，无奈的摇了摇头。

几天后，军舰逐渐驶向港口，人们惊讶于那条人鱼居然还跟在军舰后面，整整七天，军舰行驶了几千海里，人鱼也不眠不休的跟着他们。

这条漂亮的小人鱼此刻看起来非常憔悴，明亮的大眼睛明显变得疲惫无神，圆润的小脸蛋也瘦了好几圈。他的身上，因为阳光灼伤出红色痕迹，在白皙的皮肤上非常明显，看起来可怜极了。

他似乎已经用尽了全部的体力，趴在一块礁石上低低的哀鸣。他已经游不动了，军舰离他越来越远，他再也看不见他的月亮了。想到这，悲伤便涌上他的心头。

听见人鱼的哭声，水手们都不禁动容，人们忍不住把事情报告给王子殿下，希望他能收留这条人鱼。

Steve也觉得这条人鱼奇怪又可怜，可是，他真的能把这么稀有的生命带回皇宫吗。

“王子殿下，这里是浅海区，如果我们不管他，万一有心怀不轨的歹徒抓走人鱼，他们的下场会非常凄惨的。”老水手担忧的说，以前就听闻过有捕猎者抓走人鱼，雌性的拿去表演，如果万幸抓到雄性，会不断折磨他们流泪，变成宝石拿去卖钱，甚至使用违禁药物，强迫他们表演唱歌。

Steve想了想，那个越来越远的小身影看起来如此渺小又可怜，让他忍不住动了恻隐之心。

“派船下去，带他上来。”Steve下令，几个水手麻利的准备好小船，向人鱼的方向划过去。

恍惚间，人鱼看见一艘小船向他靠近，他的眼睛一下明亮了起来，整个人都被喜悦点亮。可突然发现，船上没有他要找的人，他警惕的从礁石上跳进水里，用最后一丝力气试图逃走。

“人鱼，我们是来救你的。”水手们温和的说，希望能消除他的敌意。

人鱼只是继续充满警惕的和他们保持距离，水手们划着船努力了几次，都没有抓到人鱼，只好无奈的回到军舰上。

可一回头，却发现人鱼又跟了上来。

于是人们又试了几次，发现结果都是一样的，人鱼一直在躲避水手，却又不肯离开。

“王子殿下，也许他是在等着你。”一个水手恍然大悟的说，因为他们发现，人鱼一直躲在水面看着王子殿下。

Steve虽然满腹疑惑，但他不能放任这条生命不去管他，他吩咐水手们上来，自己一个人上了小船，向人鱼划过去。

人鱼发现他日思夜想的那个人向他靠近，内心难以压抑的喜悦，他欢快的游向小船边，双手扒着船舷。

Steve对他和蔼地笑了一下，向他伸出手，说：“你要跟我走吗？”

人鱼仿佛看见希望一般看着Steve的手，突然从水里一跃而出，扑进Steve的怀里，Steve被巨大的冲劲扑到，仰面倒在船板上，人鱼紧紧抱着他，不断拍动着尾巴。

Steve只好一手抱着他，单手划船回到军舰上。

人鱼的身体清凉滑腻，Steve一手抱着他的背，一手托着他的鱼尾巴。

上了军舰后，人们都好奇的围上来，想近距离观看这稀有的珍宝。

人鱼似乎很恐惧其他人类，紧紧抱着Steve的脖子，拼命往他的披风里钻。

“王子殿下，人鱼是不亲近人类的，但他似乎很喜欢你。”老水手凑过来，看着人鱼对Steve说。

“还是先帮他准备一个水盆吧。”Steve不知道该怎么回答，但他想人鱼应该不能脱离海水太久。

很快，一个灌满了海水的巨大木盆就被准备好了，Steve小心翼翼的把人鱼放进去。

人鱼抓着木盆边，眼睛一直盯着Steve，脸上挂着甜蜜的笑容。

“你叫什么名字？”Steve温柔的问。

“王子殿下，人鱼是不会说话的。而且我想，他们也不会有名字。”老水手提醒Steve。

人鱼果然只是发出呜呜的声音，继续对着Steve笑得甜甜的。

“天啊，他真美，真可爱。”周围的水手们忍不住发出感叹，如果眼前这条人鱼是人类，相信会成为倾国倾城的美人。

“那给他起个名字吧。”Steve看着他想了一会儿，说，“buck…你就叫Bucky好吗？”眼前这条人鱼惹人怜爱的眼神，让Steve一瞬间想到了小鹿。

人鱼听不懂人类的语言，但每条人鱼都有天赋异禀的智慧，他们能猜测到人类每句话的意义。

人鱼看着眼前这个对他犹如月亮般存在意义的男人，他对他说的每一句话，都敲打在他的心底。

人鱼知道，从这一刻起，Bucky就是他的名字，这个男人就是他存在的意义。

第一章 完

第二章

【心之痕】

军舰驶进了港口，岸边全是欢迎王子归来的民众。人们手捧着鲜花，夹道欢迎他们英明的王位继承人。

此时的船舱里，Bucky在水盆里使劲扑腾着，就是不允许要带他下船的水手们靠近他，他发出警告的低鸣，警觉的盯着周围的人们。

不得已，一名水手报告了Steve，Steve一走进船舱，Bucky马上乖巧地呆在水盆里，双手扒着木盆的边缘，一脸讨好地看着Steve。

Steve无奈地叹了口气，脱下披风，把Bucky包了进去，然后抱进了怀里。

这个过程Bucky都乖得不得了，露在披风外面的鱼尾巴甩来甩去，轻轻拍打着Steve的身体。

水手们摇摇头，看来这个小东西只有王子殿下能搞定了。

从港口出来，人们都惊奇的看着王子怀里的人，虽然披风包住了他半张脸，但人们依然能清晰的看到他那双美丽明亮的眼睛，还有那一头如海藻般浓密的褐色长发，以及露在披风外那一截神秘的蓝色鱼尾。

“是人鱼吗？”人们开始发出窃窃私语。

王子只是一言不发的抱着怀里的人上了回宫的马车。

很快，王子出海带回人鱼的消息便传遍全国，毕竟人鱼是吉祥稀有的圣物，人们对Steve王子会成为未来英明的君主这一件事更是深信不疑。

回宫后，Steve一要把Bucky交给别人，Bucky就激烈地挣扎和反抗，然后可怜兮兮的抓着Steve的衣服不撒手，没办法，Steve只好把他放进书房里的大型玻璃鱼缸里。

鱼缸虽然足够长，但对Bucky的身体来说却很浅，水只淹没到了Bucky的胸口，他的头还露在外面。

鱼缸里还有一堆金鱼，他们围着Bucky打转。

“快看是条人鱼！”一条金鱼贴着Bucky的鱼尾巴蹭来蹭去。

“你是从深海来的吗？”

“怎么被抓起来的？”

一群金鱼叽叽喳喳地围着Bucky说话。

“是月亮带我来的呀，你们是这里的居民吗？”Bucky用鱼的语言和金鱼们交谈。

“哦哦，你们听，这条人鱼还是南方海域的口音呢，你是外地鱼啊！”

“是啊，你们一直在这里生活吗？”Bucky好奇的看着他们。

“是的，我们是Steve王子的宠物，你呢，你是新宠物吗？”另一条金鱼也凑上来。

“Steve？月亮叫Steve吗？”

“是的是的，这是主人的名字！”

………………

Steve看着Bucky在鱼缸里和金鱼们玩的不亦乐乎，欣慰地叹了口气，至少暂时把他安顿下来了。

刚松了一口气，父王和母后就赶了过来。

“Steve，欢迎你回家。”母后开心地跑过来抱住了Steve。父亲在后面露出赞许的眼神。

“父亲，母亲，你们怎么过来了，我正要去见你们。”Steve本打算安顿好Bucky就去给父母请安。

“我听说你带回了一条人鱼，就迫不及待的赶来了。”母亲开心的说，人鱼这种稀世珍宝可不多见，她一听说Steve带回一条人鱼，就马不停蹄的带着丈夫赶过来了。

“哦，在这里。”Steve扶着母亲走到鱼缸边。

Bucky像知道这就是Steve的母亲一样，马上很乖巧地趴在鱼缸边看着他们。

“天啊，他真美…是雄性人鱼吗？”看到Bucky的美貌，皇后不禁发出感叹，忍不住伸出手想摸摸Bucky的头发，Bucky马上温顺的低下头，被皇后的手指擦过发丝，他还发出舒服的呜呜声。

皇后更是喜欢的不得了：“Steve，他太可爱了，我要在你的花园里给他建一个水池，这个鱼缸太小了！我马上安排人去做！”

Steve一直担心Bucky看到母亲时会反抗，就像对待那些水手一样，可没想到他竟这么会讨人喜欢，Steve松了一口气。

和父母出门前，Steve回头看了眼鱼缸里的Bucky，发现他正甜甜的笑着看着自己，Steve也对着他笑了笑，就离开了。

他们一出去，鱼缸里的金鱼们像炸了锅，一条金鱼猛撞Bucky的身体

“噢噢干得好人鱼！你讨好了皇后！你马上要有大房子住了！”

“你能听懂他们说什么吗？”Bucky好奇的问，他只是觉得那个女士很温柔，让他不由自主地想亲近。

“人鱼，我们跟主人生活这么多年，当然知道他们的语言，所以你要学的东西还多着呢。”一条金鱼故作老成地说，Bucky马上翻了个白眼。

花园里的大水池很快就建好了，Steve把Bucky从鱼缸里抱出来的时候，所有的金鱼都挥动着鱼鳍向Bucky道别。

水池又大又宽广，里面还建了假山，Bucky欢快的在水池里游动着，时不时从水里跳出来，兴奋的看着水池边的Steve。

Steve越看这个小家伙越觉得可爱，看到他高兴得样子也忍不住欣慰地笑了。他走到水池边蹲下，Bucky就游到了他面前，从水里探出头来。

他对着Steve甜甜地笑着，Steve忍不住伸手摸了摸他的腮帮。

Bucky的心砰砰的跳，在人鱼界，抚摸腮部代表喜欢对方的意思。他好喜欢好喜欢Steve，他以为Steve也喜欢他，Bucky好开心，一下从水里跳出来，扑进Steve的怀里，把他扑倒在水池边。

他抱着Steve的脖子，趴在他身上，不停的用脸颊蹭着Steve的脸，表达对他的喜爱之情。蓝色的大尾巴甩来甩去。

Steve被湿漉漉的Bucky弄得全身都湿透了，他被压在地上又不能动，摸着Bucky滑腻清凉的身体，Steve感觉手心直发麻。

看着王子狼狈的样子，周围的女仆们想笑又不敢笑。

好容易安抚住了Bucky，Steve小心翼翼的把他放回水池里，Bucky很奇怪，Steve不是喜欢他吗，在人鱼界，两条互通心意的鱼接下来就应该交尾了呀，Steve为什么要推开他呢？

Bucky可怜巴巴地趴在水池边，一只手抓着Steve的裤管不让他走。

Steve以为Bucky要跟他玩，他拍了拍Bucky的手说：“听话，我要去换件衣服，你自己玩吧。”

说完吩咐周围的女仆照顾好Bucky。

看着Steve走向门口，Bucky又跟着游向靠近门边的水池边，一脸忧伤地看着他离去。女仆们看着他的样子都激起了怜爱之心，纷纷上来安慰他，想要逗他玩。Bucky只是安静的沉到了水底下。

之后的每一天，Bucky都乐此不疲地把来看他的Steve扑倒或者拖到水池里，能和Steve生活在一起，他好开心。

花园里，总是弥漫着一股神秘的香味。这味道像混合的花香，又带着海洋的清爽。

没有人知道，这是人鱼求偶的信号，人鱼虽然是高级生物，但他们的行为和动物们一样，简单又直白。

人鱼不会老也不会死，但他们的一生只能选择一个伴侣，一旦交付了真心，如果得不到心爱的人，或被伴侣抛弃，他们就会化作泡沫。

所以每条人鱼都会用尽所有的办法吸引他们爱慕的对象，散发香味就是其中的一种。

这天，给Bucky送食物的Steve又被拖进了水池里，Steve觉得Bucky总能用各种方法偷袭他。

在水里，Bucky开心地抱着Steve的脖子，脸颊在他的胸口蹭啊蹭，鱼尾巴缠上了Steve的一条腿。

Steve以为他只是撒娇，安抚了一会儿就推开了他，看来自己又要回去换身衣服了。

看Steve要走，Bucky赶紧游上来抱住他，尾巴不依不饶的缠上来。

“听话，你再这么调皮我就不要你了。”Steve用生气的语气说着吓唬他的话，最近这条人鱼真是越来越不听话了。

Bucky虽然不知道Steve在说什么，但他明白这句话是Steve生气了的意思，Bucky呆在水里不敢动，一脸委屈的看着Steve从水池里出去离开了。

这一天Steve再也没来看过他。

夜里，明亮的月光照进花园里，Bucky盯着二楼的窗户看，他知道Steve就在那扇窗子里面。

几只夜莺飞到了水池边的树上，叽叽喳喳的叫起来。

“快看快看，水池子里有只人鱼。”一只夜莺惊奇的叫起来。

“真是条人鱼，还是条雄性人鱼呢。”夜莺们都好奇地凑了过来。

Bucky看了它们一眼，继续盯着窗户看。

“噢，看那人鱼的眼神，是在单恋王子吧。”夜莺看了看二楼的窗户，确定Bucky在看那里。

“你们也认识Steve吗？”听见夜莺的话，Bucky好奇地看着他们。

一只夜莺飞过来落在水池里的假山上，说：“这里没人不认识王子，我们经常来这里做客，王子心情好的时候还会喂我们食物。”

“哦…”Bucky的眼神黯淡了下去，也许在Steve的眼里，自己就和这些小鸟没什么区别吧。

“好了好了，人鱼，看你一副失恋的样子，人类是不可能和我们相爱的，就算你有半截身子和人类一样也不行。”夜莺安慰着Bucky。

说完，几只夜莺叽叽喳喳的飞走了。

想到Steve每一次冷漠的拒绝，Bucky终于忍不住掉下了眼泪。

第二天一早，Steve觉得昨天一直没理Bucky，应该是惩罚的可以了，看他今天还会不会那么调皮，他决定去花园里看看他。

走进花园时，那股清新的香味还弥漫在空气里，水池里一片平静。Steve很好奇，难道Bucky还在睡觉？

走近水池边，Steve才发现Bucky正蜷缩在水底，看起来有点可怜。Steve以为他在睡觉，就想悄悄走开。

听见水池边有声音，Bucky一激灵醒了过来，他浮出水面，发现Steve正在水池边看着他，就马上甜甜的笑了出来。

Bucky看起来很疲惫，一双大眼睛很没精神，Steve蹲下来，摸了摸Bucky的头发。

Bucky慢慢向Steve伸出双手，他的手心里，捧着一大把晶亮的宝石。

Steve愣了一会儿，说：“这是送给我的吗？”

Bucky乖巧的点了点头，他小时候曾听母亲说过，人类最喜欢人鱼的眼泪变成的石头，所以母亲一再叮嘱自己不要沦落到人类的手中。虽然他不知道人类为什么会喜欢这种东西，毕竟他只是一条鱼，猜不透人类的心思。那他现在把这些石头送给Steve，他会开心吗？

Steve小心翼翼的接过这些石头，他不知道这是什么，每一颗都看起来很美丽的样子，既然这是Bucky的礼物，就算为了不让对方伤心，他也会好好收着。

Bucky变得很乖巧，再也不会扑倒Steve了，他知道Steve不喜欢，每一天，他都可怜兮兮的看着Steve，周围的香味愈发浓烈。

Steve以为Bucky只是学乖了，每天都多花点时间陪陪他,算是奖励。

从那以后，Bucky每天早上都会给Steve一大把宝石，然后讨好的笑着，他希望Steve会喜欢，因为这是他能给Steve最好的东西了。

Steve虽然不知道Bucky是从哪弄来的这些石头，还是小心的把它们都收藏在一个罐子里，然后放在书房的架子上。

 

这天，Steve的远方表妹Teresa公主到皇宫里游玩，她在Steve的书房里发现了那些美丽的石头，她喜欢的不得了，马上央求Steve把这些石头送给她。

“表哥，能把这些宝石送给我吗，我想用它们穿一条项链。”Teresa兴奋地回头看着自己的表哥。

Steve一向宠爱他的妹妹，便笑着点了点头。

Teresa马上吩咐工匠打造了一串漂亮的项链戴上了。由于宝石精彩夺目，做成项链更是耀眼奢华，Teresa戴着项链，四处炫耀这是王子表哥送给她的礼物。

Teresa很喜欢他的表哥，她的父亲甚至几次向国王暗示把Teresa许配给Steve，但Steve一直以国事为重，这件事就不了了之了。

这次Teresa到皇宫来，一是为了与Steve叙旧，二是听说表哥出海带回了一条人鱼，她想去看看。

Steve本不想带Teresa去看Bucky，因为他知道Bucky怕生，怕Bucky激烈的反应吓到表妹，但Teresa一直坚持，毕竟稀有的人鱼可是百年难得一见的。

见Teresa坚持，Steve只好带她来后花园，他小心的护着Teresa靠近水池，Bucky刚好从水里浮出来。

“天啊，他真美…”Teresa看着水池里的Bucky发出惊叹，Bucky虽然有些憔悴，但依然光彩夺目，蓝色的鱼尾巴在水底闪烁着光芒。

Bucky看了看眼前的女人，又看了看Steve用防备的眼神看着自己，小心翼翼保护她的样子。Bucky突然觉得心好痛，他哀鸣了一声，沉到了水底下。

他看见了女人脖子上的项链，他好难过，心里反复有个声音回响着：“他送给那个女人的项链，每一颗都是我的眼泪。”

第二章 完

第三章

【泪之雨】

Steve最近有些担忧，Bucky变得很安静，几乎不进食，每天藏在水池里的假山后面。无论女仆们怎样逗弄他都不肯出来。

Steve决定亲自去看看他，此时的花园里已经没有了那股甜蜜的香味，水池里一片平静。竟让整个花园看起来有些冷清。

Steve绕到假山后面，看见Bucky正抱着尾巴蜷缩成一小团藏在水底下，浓密的褐色长发飘散在水池里，看不清他的脸。

“Bucky？”Steve温柔的叫了一声他的名字。

听见Steve的声音，Bucky动了一下，轻轻抬起头，哀怨地看了一眼Steve，又缩了回去。

Steve心急如焚，他想Bucky也许是生病了。想到这里他有些责怪自己，如果不是自己当时非要带他回来，Bucky也不会变成这样吧。

Steve想Bucky应该需要一位医生，但举国上下也没有为人鱼看过病的医生啊。这时，他想到了那些和他一起出海的水手们，他们多年出海，对这种水生物应该有所了解吧。

想到这，Steve决定去码头拜访他们。

藏在水底的Bucky只是觉得很绝望，皮肤上开始传来阵阵的烧灼感，他应该就要变成泡沫了吧。可他还是每天都想着Steve，只要一想到那夜站在月光下的他，他便丝毫不曾后悔自己义无反顾的跟他上了岸。

他想Steve一定也是在乎他的，不然他会放任自己在礁石上哭泣，任由阳光把他灼烧成空气。

想到Steve对他伸出的手，Bucky甜甜地笑了，将自己抱得更紧。

 

Steve在傍晚赶到了码头，他低调地敲响了老水手的家门，老水手一家怎么也没想到王子会突然造访，全家十分热情地接待了他。

Steve一进屋便开门见山的把来意告诉了老水手，毕竟Bucky的事令他心急如焚。

老水手听闻人鱼的事后，说：“王子殿下，能向我详细的说明一下人鱼之前的行为吗？”

Steve想了想，就把Bucky是如何缠着他，如何调皮的事讲了一遍。

这位老水手对人鱼有多年的研究，听完了Steve的话，他问：“王子殿下，人鱼身上会不会有一股香味？”

Steve回想了一下，之前的Bucky身上确实会有一股难以形容的甜美香气，他点了点头。

老水手沉默了一会，说：“王子殿下，我想，这条人鱼是爱上你了。”

Steve一惊，连连摇头说：“怎么可能，他只是一条鱼啊。”

“不，王子殿下，人鱼可不止是一条鱼。”老水手严肃地说，“人鱼是上古最神圣的生命，他们甚至高于人类，有比人类更丰富的感情，其实那天人鱼跟着王子殿下您的时候，我就应该想到了…他一定是对王子殿下您动了感情。”

“可是，他是一条雄性人鱼……”Steve难以接受地说。

“王子殿下，人鱼对性别是没有概念的，他们不会抉择对方的性别，只是选择感觉对了的人，所以才说人鱼是比人类更注重感情的人啊。”

“那我现在该怎么办，要把他送回海里吗？”Steve担忧地说。

“王子殿下，我听闻，人鱼一生只能爱上一个人，如果得不到回应，他们便会化作泡沫，但我不知道这是不是真的，毕竟我也没接触过太多的人鱼。”老水手如实的说。

Steve沉默了，不管老水手说的是真是假，他都不能抛弃Bucky，毕竟是他把他带回来的，他要保证他的安危。想到这，Steve又想起了一件事。他从口袋里，掏出了一颗Bucky给他的石头，递给了老水手。

“你知道这是什么吗？”

老水手接了过来，拿在手里仔细端详了一下，宝石晶莹剔透，浑圆莹润，散发着七彩的光芒。看了一会，老水手突然大惊失色的说：“王子殿下！这…这是无价之宝！”

“这究竟什么？”Steve追问道

“殿下，这…这是人鱼的眼泪…”老水手的指尖都跟着颤抖起来，想不到有生之年见到过人鱼，还能见到这如此稀有的珍宝。

Steve只听说过雄性人鱼的眼泪会变成宝石，但他却从未见过宝石的样子，他没想到，Bucky每天给他的石头，竟是他的眼泪。

“人鱼都是慈悲的生物，他们大多是在极度悲伤的情况下才会流眼泪，所以有很多捕猎者会想尽办法捕捉雄性人鱼，然后折磨他们，迫使他们哭泣，皮肉上的痛苦如果不能让他们流泪，捕猎者就会在人鱼面前杀死小动物，或者折磨小孩让他们悲伤难过…”

Steve已经听不清老水手说的话了，他突然觉得自己对Bucky了解的太少了——Bucky爱上他了，他每天都会流泪，人鱼只有在极度悲伤时才会流泪，每天Bucky都把自己的眼泪送给他，然后讨好又乖巧地笑着……

这一件一件事都需要他慢慢消化，但现在最重要的事，他要先回去看看Bucky。

Steve送给老水手一枚金币算作谢礼，便马不停蹄地赶回了皇宫。

可事与愿违，Steve本想直接去看看Bucky，却不料刚刚回宫就被琐事缠身，无奈，Steve只好先把Bucky的事抛在了脑后。

 

一转眼，太阳已经落下了山，夜色笼罩了整个皇宫。

Bucky保持着蜷缩的姿势在水下呆了一整天，他感觉不到饥饿，只觉得池子里的水冰冷的不行，他慢慢浮上来，露出半张脸，呼吸了一下外面的空气。

突然，两个鬼祟的人影在黑暗中爬上了王子的窗台。这使Bucky瞬间警惕了起来，他悄悄藏在假山后面，盯着那两个人影。

这两个不速之客是打算潜入皇宫盗取人鱼的盗贼，因为王子带回人鱼的事已经传遍全国，为了能得到人鱼的宝石，他们大胆的潜入了皇宫，盗贼以为人鱼会养在王子的房间里，便在早就勘察好的王子的窗前寻觅，打算破窗而入。

人鱼有天生的警觉神经，Bucky预测到两人心怀不轨，他以为他们要谋害王子，猛地从假山后面跳出来，尾巴大力扑腾着水花，用尽全力嘶吼着，他不知道Steve不在房间里，此时Bucky脑海里只有一个念头，决不能让他们伤害Steve。

两名盗贼没想到人鱼在花园里，他们迅速从房梁上跳下来，准备到水池里抓走Bucky。他们把准备好的网子撒到池子里，水池不算太大，他们轻易就网住了Bucky，Bucky在渔网里挣扎着，不停地嘶吼。终于，他的呼救引来了卫兵，Steve也寻声而来。

“你们是什么人！？”Steve冲进来，看见Bucky被缠在网子里，他愤怒的冲上去制服了其中一个盗贼。

那名盗贼企图逃走，突然从袖口里抽出一把匕首，寒光一闪，匕首直直地刺向Steve。Bucky不知何时挣脱了渔网，从水里一跃而起，撞到了盗贼的身上，盗贼的手一歪，匕首掉在了水池边，Bucky也摔进了水池里。

卫兵们一拥而上抓住了两名盗贼，Steve下令把这两名盗贼关进大牢里。卫兵们带着人离开后，Steve赶忙去查看Bucky的安危。

此时，Bucky不知何时拿走了水池边的匕首紧紧攥在手心里。刀刃陷进了他的皮肤，鲜血沿着他的手臂流下，染红了池子里的水。

Steve这才发现Bucky的胳膊也在刚才的搏斗中划伤了一个巨大的伤口，看起来触目惊心。Bucky全身颤抖着，惊魂未定地看着Steve。

Steve以为Bucky只是害怕，他在水池边慢慢蹲下，伸出手，柔声说：“Bucky，把匕首给我好吗？你在流血……”

Bucky看了看手里的匕首，又看了看Steve，坚定地摇了摇头。刀刃割伤的地方好疼，这个东西会伤人，它会伤害Steve，所以Bucky不能把匕首给他。

池子里的水越来越红，Steve心急如焚，他突然跳进水池里，把Bucky抱进了怀里，Bucky瘦了好多，身体冰冷，不断颤抖着。Steve心疼地抱着他，不断轻抚着他的背安抚他，趁他放松下来后小心翼翼的从他的手里抽走了匕首。

突然被Steve抱在怀里，Bucky呆了好久，这是Steve第一次主动拥抱他，内心的恐惧逐渐被疑问取代。慢慢的，失血过多的眩晕感开始遍布全身，Bucky几乎要晕倒在Steve的怀里。

Steve焦急的把Bucky从水池里抱到岸上，他身上的伤口依然不断的在往外渗着血，Steve不顾全身湿透的衣服，喊来了女仆和大夫。

大夫小心翼翼的帮Bucky处理伤口，女仆们拿来毯子给Bucky盖上。

在这期间，Bucky一直努力保持清醒着，Steve甚至能从他的眼神里看出他有多疼，但他只是咬住嘴唇，没有发出一点声响。

刚包扎好伤口，Bucky就挣扎着跳进了水池里，他蜷缩着受伤的手臂，坚持躲进了假山后面，只留给Steve一个小小的影子。无论Steve怎样呼唤他都不肯再出来。

夜里，Steve始终无法入睡，Bucky的眼神一直在他的脑海里回荡，还有老水手说的每一句话，都敲打着他的心灵，人鱼并非鱼类，Bucky有更丰富的感情。那这一切都变得不一样了。

一想到今晚Bucky为了保护他受伤的样子，Steve突然觉得心很痛，他睡意全无，起身拉开窗帘，望向了花园里的水池。

Bucky小小的身影正坐在假山上面，蓝色的鱼尾在月光下发出点点光芒。Steve一时看的出了神。

接着，Bucky仰起了头，夜色里，传来一阵悠扬的歌声，那是一种低沉的男音，浅吟轻唱着没有歌词的旋律，平静的声线里却满是忧伤，连轻风似乎都静止了。

人鱼从不轻易歌唱，他们没有声带，每次发声都异常痛苦。

但Bucky想在最后的生命里，把自己仅有的东西都献给Steve，他不知道Steve能不能听到，他不会说话，只能用歌声诉说自己的心事。

Steve安静地听着，直到Bucky唱完，又藏进了水池里。

 

第二天，Steve直到傍晚才来看Bucky，此时，Bucky看起来似乎更瘦小了，他抱着胳膊，依然藏在假山后面，女仆们说他又一天都没有吃东西。Steve听了，只是点点头，吩咐女仆们全部离开。

待到花园里只剩下他们二人的时候，Steve脱下了外套，直接跳进了水里。如今，他只能用这种强硬的方法和Bucky交谈了。他把Bucky从假山后面抱了出来。Bucky低着头，蓝色的尾巴在水里一甩一甩。

Steve叹了口气，从衬衫口袋里掏出一串项链给Bucky戴上。

冰冷的触感接触到肌肤让Bucky愣了一下，他低头看了眼脖子上的项链，这不是……

Steve一手扶着Bucky的肩膀，一手捧着他的脸说：“对不起Bucky，我不该把这个送给别人，但你也答应我，以后不要再哭了好吗？”

Steve花了一天的时间才把项链从表妹的手里哄过来，他想这个至少能让Bucky安慰一下吧。

Bucky愣愣地看着Steve，突然好难过，他以为Steve不喜欢他，他以为他就要这么离开了，现在Steve正抱着他，用关心的眼神看着他。

他又忍不住哭了，眼泪化作宝石滚落到水里，在水面激起一个个小小的水花。

第三章 完

 

第四章

【爱之章】

从那天开始，Steve每天都会花更多时间陪着Bucky。他甚至吩咐仆人在水池边为他准备桌椅，有时候，他会在那里工作一下午。Bucky就会趴在水池边安静地看着他。

Bucky的伤已经好多了，人鱼有很强的自愈能力，加上Steve精心的照顾，Bucky逐渐恢复了刚来时的样子。

Steve怕他无聊，还特意把书房里的金鱼都搬到了水池里。那些金鱼看到Bucky的时候都欢快地游到他身边。

“噢噢人鱼！我们又见面了！”为首的一条金鱼冲过来，撞了撞Bucky的身体。

“你救了王子的英勇事迹已经传遍所有鱼界鸟界，你真是好样的！”另一条金鱼用鱼鳍拍了拍Bucky的胳膊。

“你们怎么知道的？”Bucky笑盈盈地看着水里的这些小家伙，一个人生活在这里很寂寞，他听不懂周围的人说的话，听着金鱼们熟悉的声音，Bucky好开心。

“是夜莺们看到的告诉了松鼠，松鼠又告诉了蟋蟀，蟋蟀告诉了蜘蛛，蜘蛛又…”一条金鱼涛涛不绝地说。

“闭嘴！”另一些金鱼冲上来不停的用身体撞着那只话唠金鱼，阻止他废话连篇。

“总之你太棒了！王子没奖励你什么吗？比如一颗珊瑚树？”被揍的金鱼又从水里探出头来，不忘补了一句。

Bucky不好意思的低下头，摸了摸脖子上的项链。

金鱼们对视了一下，不怀好意的笑了。

“人鱼，人鱼，王子过来了。”一条金鱼小声提醒着Bucky，示意他看身后。

Steve走到了水池边蹲了下来，他穿着黑色的长外套和长靴，单肩披风拖在身后，头上还戴着羽毛帽子，一副要出门的打扮。

Bucky游到水池边，仰起头微笑着看着他，Steve伸手摸了摸他的头发，Bucky乖巧地蹭了蹭他的手心。

“Bucky，我要出门几天，最晚七天就能回来，你要好好吃饭，听女仆的话知道吗？”Steve说完，对着Bucky笑了笑。

Bucky的脸上露出了不解的神情，Steve是在跟他道别吗？他茫然的回头向金鱼们求助。

“噢噢人鱼，王子说他爱你。”一条金鱼抹着眼泪说，又被其他金鱼揍了一顿。

“人鱼，王子说他要离开七天，让你照顾好自己。”另一条金鱼说。

Bucky回头惊慌失措地看着Steve，抓着他的手发出呜呜的叫声。

Steve把Bucky的手握进手心里，摸了摸他的头发说：“我会给你带礼物的，Bucky，你会听话的对吗？”

Bucky点了点头，他想Steve是要他听话，不管Steve要他做什么他都愿意，只希望他能早点回来。

Steve也有些不舍，Bucky的伤才好，他始终有些不放心，可毕竟公务在身，他必须以国事为重。

走之前，Steve吩咐女仆们仔细照顾Bucky，才勉强安心离开。

这次，Steve要代表自己的国家参加邻国公主的十八岁生日宴会。邻国是个盛产蓝宝石的国家，他想他可以带回来一颗送给Bucky，镶在他的项链上，虽然蓝宝石不如人鱼的眼泪名贵，但总归是自己的心意。

Steve走后，Bucky又变得很消沉，女仆们每天都会按时送来新鲜的海藻，Bucky会乖乖全部吃完，因为他答应Steve会好好照顾自己。

Bucky每天躺在水池里数时间，只要天亮七次，Steve就能回来了。他想象Steve走进花园时，他要用什么样的方式迎接他。想到这，Bucky突然好希望自己会人类的语言，哪怕只是叫一声Steve的名字也好。

Bucky叹了口气，他张了张嘴，只发出了杂乱无章的啊啊声。人鱼没有声带，每次发声，喉咙都会痛的厉害，如果不是必要的时候，他们只会通过鼻腔发出一些呜呜声。那晚面对盗贼的嘶吼，导致Bucky的喉咙痛了好几天。

可是他想发出声音，他想和Steve说说心里话，用人类的语言告诉他自己有多喜欢他。想到这，Bucky好失落。

金鱼们排着队游过来，围着Bucky打圈。

“怎么了人鱼，你是不是有心事？”金鱼们关切的问。

“我想说人类的语言，哪怕只叫叫Steve的名字也好。”

“小人鱼，你可以说话的，你能发出声音，为什么不练习一下呢？”金鱼们建议。

“练习…一下？”Bucky好奇的看着它们。

“对，把你想说的，用力用喉咙发出来，你可以的。”金鱼们给Bucky加油。

Bucky试着张开嘴，用力的组织声音想叫出Steve的名字，可他还是失败了，喉咙痛得厉害。Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，他不想放弃。等待Steve的时间似乎也有了动力，Bucky要在Steve回来之前学会喊他的名字。

Steve比预期要晚一天回来，他看起来很疲惫，不仅是旅途的劳累，他的眼神里，似乎还有什么烦心事积压在他的胸口。

安顿好所有的事情后，Steve就来到了花园，他答应Bucky七天就回来，现在晚了一天，Bucky不会生气吧。

Steve还没走近，Bucky似乎就听到了他的脚步声，他迫不及待的浮出水面，甩动着尾巴游到Steve面前，眼神里满是喜悦，Steve看起来很累，Bucky很担心，抓着他的靴子，一脸担忧的看着他。

“我没事，Bucky，我带了礼物给你。”Steve蹲下来，对Bucky伸出手，摊开手心，一枚眼珠大小的蓝宝石出现在Bucky的眼前。

宝石用白银镶框，上面还有一个项链扣，Steve把它别在了Bucky的项链上。

Bucky低头看了看脖子上的项链，又看了看Steve，内心难掩的喜悦，Steve居然送了他礼物，他发出呜呜的叫声，抓过Steve的手在脸颊上蹭了蹭。他好喜欢好喜欢Steve，好想和他…交尾…

看着Bucky开心的样子，Steve的烦恼似乎一扫而空，在邻国的那几天，他一直都想着Bucky，Bucky的笑，Bucky的哭，Bucky的生气和喜悦。不知什么时候开始深深扎根在他的心底。他时刻告诫自己，Bucky只是一条鱼，可另一个声音又在不断反驳着他。

他想快快结束工作，抓紧时间回到Bucky的身边，所以他严肃地拒绝了邻国公主的求婚。虽然过程有些不愉快，结果怎样，Steve也不想去想。

现在他在Bucky身边，看着他满足的样子，这就足够了。

可Bucky不想只看着Steve，他好想Steve，他想让Steve抱抱他，Bucky抓着Steve的手，一脸期待的看着他，蓝色的尾巴轻轻拍打着水面，意思是想让Steve进来。

Steve明白他的意思，可周围还有好多女仆，他有些面露窘色，但Bucky依然锲而不舍的拍打水面，抓着Steve不让他走。

Steve叹了口气，他越来越发现自己拿Bucky没办法，他回头，吩咐所有的女仆都离开。等到花园里只剩下他和Bucky，他起身脱掉披风，外套，和长靴，然后进到水里。

Steve一进到水池里，Bucky就贴了上来，他好开心，呼哧呼哧的在Steve的身上蹭来蹭去，尾巴又缠上了Steve的腿。

闻着Bucky身上的香味，Steve一头黑线，他知道Bucky想干什么，可他真的满足不了他，他没有尾巴，又不想让Bucky失望，只好抱着Bucky任由他蹭着自己。

“Steve…”突然，Steve的耳边传来一个纯净的男声，这声音，好像那天他听到的歌声。他赶忙把Bucky从怀里拉开，按着他的肩膀惊讶的看着他。是Bucky在叫他的名字吗？

Bucky一脸乖巧地看着Steve，又轻轻喊了一声：“Steve…”他的喉咙好疼好疼，这些天为了能念出Steve的名字，Bucky不断练习着，喉头的肌肉甚至因为摩擦而咳出血来。

可不管有多疼，看着Steve一脸不可思议的表情，Bucky就觉得心里好甜蜜。

Steve的心里五味陈杂，他觉得自己最后一道防线也要被这条小人鱼攻破了。看着Bucky羞涩的钻进自己的怀里，Steve叹了口气。

他抱起Bucky，捧着他的脸让他看着自己，Bucky不解的看着他。

Steve看着Bucky微微开启的红唇，犹豫了一下，他想这只是一个吻，他总要教Bucky一些人类的表达爱的方式。

Steve吻了上去，含住那柔软清凉的双唇时，Steve感觉到怀里的人明显僵了一下。

“别担心Bucky，这只是一个吻，你会喜欢的。”说完，Steve继续吻着他，一下一下啄着他的唇瓣。

Bucky不知道Steve在干吗，他只是觉得好舒服，好幸福。Steve的嘴唇好温暖，Steve的味道在他的口腔里蔓延开。他好喜欢这样，他开始笨拙的回应，尾巴缠着Steve的腿更紧。

他们抱在一起，从轻吻发展到深吻。Steve换着角度探入Bucky的口腔，舌头纠缠着Bucky柔软的舌尖。他想他是疯了，他在吻一条人鱼，并且明显停不下来。

可是管他呢，Steve想，反正没有人看到。

“天啊天啊，他们接吻了！”藏在柱子后面的女仆们捂着嘴激动的地小声欢呼。

“噢噢王子在亲吻人鱼！！”金鱼们激动的在水里翻腾来翻腾去。

“啊啊啊王子和人鱼接吻啦！”一群夜莺飞过来，在半空中盘旋着。

“什么！王子和人鱼接吻了！”树上的松鼠傻了眼，手里的松果掉到了地上差点砸到了蟋蟀。

“王子和人鱼接吻啦！王子和人鱼接吻啦！”几只蟋蟀在地上乱蹦起来…………

Steve一直在水里和Bucky亲吻着，直到太阳落下了山。

第四章 完

第五章

【恋之歌】

Steve吩咐仆人在花园里种满了白色和红色的蔷薇，花朵盛开的时候，Bucky都会变得好兴奋，常年生活在海洋里的他，从没见过如此美丽的生物。整个花园里都弥漫着花香和Bucky身上特有的香气。

自从两人之间的那一吻之后，Bucky变得越来越粘着Steve，他经常嘟起嘴，瞪着一双无辜的眼睛向Steve索吻，完全不顾周围女仆们偷笑的眼神。

Bucky不知道这样的行为究竟有什么意义，他只是觉得很舒服，很幸福，他喜欢Steve触碰他的身体，虽然Steve迟迟不肯跟他交尾让他十分不解。

面对Bucky越来越积极主动的示好，Steve很苦恼，他不知道该怎样满足一条人鱼，而随着和Bucky频繁的身体接触，Steve竟觉得自己非常有感觉。

这个世界有人类和人鱼相爱的先例吗？也许他应该去问问那位老水手，可又不知道该怎样开口。总不能说：“请问，我该如何和一条人鱼做爱呢？”想到这，Steve就觉得很难为情。

与此同时，还有另外一件事让Steve烦恼着，就是之前邻国那位公主向他提出婚约的请求。虽然他拒绝了，但邻国的皇室似乎非常耿耿于怀，他们的国王给自己的父亲写了一封信，内容里满是对王子的无礼行为表示谴责。

这天晚餐的时候，国王在餐桌上向Steve提起了此事。

“我的孩子，你是不是遇到了什么烦恼？”国王面对自己的儿子并没有直白的质问，而是温和地关心着。

“父亲，如果是关于婚约的事，我想你已经都知道了。”Steve知道父亲早晚会来询问自己，索性坦白地说了。

“我想听你亲口告诉我，Steve，关于这件事你是怎么想的？”国王一向尊重自己唯一的儿子，Steve从小就非常聪明，凡事都有自己的见解，国王很信任他。

“父亲，我拒绝了公主的请求，因为我们的国家不需要和邻国联姻，而且我…”说到这儿，Steve停顿了一下，脑海里浮现了Bucky的脸。

看着Steve表情的变化，国王和皇后相视一笑。

“听着，我的孩子。”皇后慈爱的开口了，“在你的婚姻上，我们不会干涉你，你可以勇敢的选择你的所爱。”想到自己这个一向以事业为重的孩子似乎有了恋爱的对象，皇后很欣慰。虽然不知道是哪个幸运的女孩，但皇后相信自己儿子的眼光。

Steve没想到父亲和母亲如此宽容，有些意外地看着他们。

国王接着说：“这件事情不用你担心，我会和邻国的皇室谨慎沟通，做你想做的吧，我的孩子。”

Steve的国家虽说不算数一数二的大国，但足够富饶，军事强大，不需担心外界的威胁。国王总是告诉Steve，不需担心什么，做自己想做的，同时成为一个英明的君主。

和父母谈过话后，Steve觉得无比轻松，内心仿佛卸下了无数重担。他脚步轻快的来到花园里，并支开了身边的仆人们。

此时，夜色已经笼罩了整个皇宫，月光下，池水泛着点点亮光。

Bucky正在水里甩着尾巴游动着，看到Steve来了，他欢快地游到水池边，双手撑着水池边缘支起身体，尾巴拍打着水面欢迎着他。

Steve快步走过去，捧起Bucky的脸，低头吻了一下他的额头。被突然吻了的Bucky好开心，他翻身跳进水里欢快的游了两圈，又返回到Steve的脚边，仰起头呜呜的叫着，想要Steve更多地爱抚他

Steve坐了下来，搂着Bucky的肩膀和他接吻，Bucky跳到水池边坐着，尾巴在水里甩来甩去，他们缠绵地亲吻着，直到两个人都透不过气。

Steve停下来，贴着Bucky的额头喘息着说：“我多希望你是一个人类…”他喃喃地说着，Bucky却不明白他的意思。

“呜………”Bucky小声叫了一下，抓着Steve胸口的衬衫，几乎要把自己埋进他的身体里，Bucky好着急，抬起尾巴缠上Steve的身体，之前每一次Steve都会挑起他的情欲后丢下他，这回他可不会让他跑掉。

Steve的衣服已经被Bucky湿漉漉的尾巴弄得湿透，他把Bucky按到在水池边的地上，继续掠夺他的嘴唇，双手在他光滑的肌肤上来回抚摸着。

Bucky不懂人类爱抚的方式，只是觉得被Steve又亲又摸的好舒服。

“呜…呜…”Bucky开始断断续续地鸣叫，搂着Steve的脖子感受他身上火热的温度。

人鱼的体温比较低，Steve感觉怀里正搂着一个清凉滑腻又柔软的身体，由于Bucky的尾巴正缠着他的一条腿上下甩动着，总是无意擦到他的胯下。

Steve感觉自己的情欲完全被身下这个小人鱼挑了起来，对方却还在一脸无辜又期待地看着自己。

“Steve……”Bucky又在呢喃自己的名字，自从学会了这个词，Bucky总是在有意无意的撩拨着他。

“该死！”Steve暗骂了一声，起身解开自己的衬衫，露出光裸的胸膛和Bucky的身体贴在一起。他已经硬了，勃起的阴茎正隔着裤子顶着Bucky的鱼尾。

Bucky第一次感受到人类火热的肌肤，这温度几乎要把燃烧殆尽，他感觉到鱼尾上那个坚硬的形状，下意识的伸手去摸。

隔着裤子被Bucky冰凉的手指握住，Steve感觉气血上涌，呼吸也变得沉重。他在Bucky身上支起身子，耐心的解开自己的裤子，硬挺的阴茎便弹跳了出来。

Bucky从未见过人类的性器，Steve胯间这个又粗又长，散发着热量的肉棒，竟让他觉得又兴奋又害羞，他伸手摸了一下，几乎要被那温度灼伤手指。

Steve抓着Bucky的双手放在自己的阴茎上握住，带着他的手来回撸动着。Bucky有些害羞，手里粗壮的肉棒要两只手才握的住，他甚至能感受到那上面跳动的血管。

被Bucky柔软的手心包裹着，Steve稍微有了些满足的感觉。他想也许可以用这种方式缓解一下。

可Bucky却越来越焦急，他眼神里充满了对Steve的渴望，双手握着Steve的阴茎来回揉弄抚摸着，尾巴不停拍打着地面。

人鱼没有性别的概念，如果一个雄性人鱼爱上同性，其中一个稍微弱一些的会在体内自动发育出雌性器官。

面对强大的Steve，Bucky已经把自己当成了他的雌性，他迫切地想和Steve交尾，然后为他孕育出子嗣。

如果可以，Steve真恨不得自己现在就能长出一根鱼尾巴，每次看着Bucky可怜巴巴的眼神，他就觉得自己很对不起他。

现在，他只能紧紧抱着他，光裸的肌肤贴在一起，不停的亲吻抚摸他的身体。两人在水池边抱在一起滚来滚去，欲求不满地喘息着。

人鱼的交尾方式是两条鱼尾纠缠在一起，雄性的一方会在鳞片上散发出混合着精液的荷尔蒙，带给雌性快感并受孕。

此时，Bucky急的几乎要哭出来，他不明白Steve为什么要这么折磨他，他缠着Steve的腿，希望他快些散发出雄性的荷尔蒙满足自己。

就在两人激烈的纠缠着的时候，Bucky突然感觉自己的鱼尾上散发出一种奇怪的感觉，一种无比清凉又火热的灼烧感从鱼尾蔓延至腰部。他难受地哼叫了一声，引起了Steve的注意，Steve低下头，竟发现Bucky的鱼尾在发出耀眼的亮光。光线变成一个个小光点散发开，Bucky的尾巴居然变成了双腿。

Bucky还在因为情欲而难受的扭动着，Steve却已经愣在那里，他伸手摸了摸Bucky的双腿，确认眼前这一切是不是真的，那清凉滑腻的感觉却真实的擦过自己的掌心。

Bucky不知道自己的下身发生了什么变化，他只是觉得无比的轻快，情欲还在折磨着他。他低头看了一眼自己的下身，竟变得和Steve一样，虽然那硬挺的下体和Steve的比起来要渺小许多。

Bucky难受地蹬着双腿，他还不会使用这个东西.只是他发现，Steve看着他的眼神变得惊喜。能让Steve高兴，Bucky感到很兴奋，扯着Steve的衬衫想要他继续爱抚自己。

Bucky感觉自己的屁股上有个肉洞，又空虚又难受，洞口似乎在不断地开合着。他想让Steve摸摸他那里，随便用什么来填满他。

“呜…呜…”Bucky着急的叫着，提醒Steve不要再发呆了。

Steve似乎一瞬间找回了神智。他不想管Bucky为什么会发生这样奇怪的变化，火热的情欲正折磨着他，他想要拥有Bucky，心里只有这一个念头。

Steve匆忙的站起来，捡起衣服把光裸的Bucky包起来抱进怀里。跌跌撞撞的向卧室跑去。在走廊里守候着的仆人们看到王子衣衫不整的抱着一个美丽的长发男子出现时都愣在了那里，Bucky两条又长又白的大腿还露在外面，嘴里不断发出断断续续的呻吟。看起来让人浮想联翩。

仆人们不敢多言，在王子抱着美男进入卧室后，他们赶紧帮王子把门关好。然后悄悄散去了。

第五章 完

第六章

【情之火】

Bucky被Steve放在大床上时，他还沉浸在情欲的包围中。他渴望眼前的男人爱抚他，填满他，用火热的体温包围他。

Bucky的皮肤上还沾着一滴滴水珠，沿着他滑腻的肌肤流下来，Steve低下头，一颗一颗的将它们舔舐干净。

“唔……唔……”Bucky好难受，Steve温热的舌头让他发狂，下身被称为腿的肢体不断蹬着身下柔软的床单，两腿之间的位置好空虚，他想让Steve摸摸那里。

“Bucky……”Steve轻轻念了身下爱人的名字，Bucky循声抬头，眼神清澈地看着他，房间里的灯光在此时似乎都变得暧昧。Steve从未觉得Bucky可以这么美，他居然会因为一个男人如此疯狂、沦陷。

什么时候，这条人鱼，偷走了他的心？

发现身上的Steve在发呆，Bucky手脚并用，焦急地催促着他。伸手抱住Steve的脖子，Bucky开始笨拙的亲吻他，人类似乎喜欢这种示爱方式，但Bucky却不知道接吻的技巧，只是胡乱的在Steve的嘴唇和脸颊上啄来啄去。

Steve抱住Bucky，把他深深的压在床垫上，吻住他的嘴唇，将舌头伸了进去，在Bucky的口腔里搅动着，纠缠着。

Bucky觉得自己就快喘不过气来了，虽然他和Steve经常接吻，但这次是最深最长的一次。

人鱼可以脱水24小时，超过这个时间才会有窒息的感觉。但现在，Bucky觉得Steve把他脱水的时间缩短了。

Steve开始一下一下吻遍Bucky的脖子和锁骨，Bucky的皮肤很滑腻，散发着淡淡的清香，这味道让Steve迷醉。掌心所到之处似乎都畅通无阻。

Bucky感觉心跳得好厉害，Steve的皮肤好烫，他的味道好好闻。Bucky迫切地想和Steve结合，人鱼没有羞耻之心，只有对爱人的渴望。这种焦躁的感觉，竟让Bucky的后穴分泌出大量的粘液，Bucky的双腿不安的扭动着，后穴抽搐着喷出黏腻的体液，弄湿了身下的床单。

被Steve的爱抚几乎要击碎理智的Bucky开始哭泣似的呜咽，这条可怜的小人鱼，变出双腿的第一天就被人类搞得高潮迭起，却始终得不到满足。

惊觉Bucky的不对头，Steve赶忙低头查看，他刚摸上Bucky的大腿根，手上便沾满了黏腻的体液。Bucky的阴茎正高高的挺立着，后穴一开一合，晶亮的体液不断从里面流出来。

Steve有点惊奇于Bucky的反应，这是他第一次和男人做爱，看着Bucky开合的穴口，Steve心想是否要从这里进去。他抬头看Bucky的反应，发现对方正一脸渴望地看着他。

Steve分开Bucky的双腿，试着用拇指按了按柔软的穴口，几股透明的液体就流了出来，打湿了Steve的手指。

“嗯……嗯……”Bucky开始低声啜泣，双手抓着身下的床单不安的扭动，他的爱人一直在折磨他，让他又着急又害怕。

“Steve……”Bucky呢喃着Steve的名字，想让他快些和自己结合。

Steve也很着急，他的阴茎硬的厉害，但贸然进入又怕伤了Bucky。他耐心地用手指在Bucky的后穴口慢慢打着转，由于大量的体液润滑，Steve轻易就伸进了两指。

被异物入侵的感觉让Bucky哼叫出声，Steve开拓的地方又痛又麻，他开始不由自主的收缩后穴，柔软的肠壁感受着Steve的手指来回的戳弄，Bucky几乎要被折磨疯了，他费力地坐起来，伸手抓住Steve的胳膊，可怜巴巴的看着他。

Bucky又纯情又主动的反应让Steve兴致盎然，他把Bucky推倒在床上，一边亲吻他，一边揉着他柔嫩的臀瓣，阴茎在他的股间磨蹭着，每次擦过后穴口，那里都会吐出好多液体，开合着，似乎在邀请他进入。

“呜呜……”被Steve整个抱在怀里，Bucky激动地呜咽起来。Steve分开他的腿夹在自己的腰上，硬挺的阴茎试着往Bucky的后穴里进，虽然有体液的润滑。Bucky未经人事的后穴还是紧得厉害，Steve几次都从穴口滑开了。

这种感觉更折磨着Bucky，他抱着Steve的脖子，整个人都挂在他的身上。Steve急得满脸是汗，Bucky就一下一下吻着他的脸，他甚至迷恋Steve的汗味，这对他来说是最好的催情剂。

好容易稳住身体，Steve扶着自己的阴茎顶住Bucky的后穴，用力向前一挺进入了一部分。撕裂一般的疼痛让Bucky一下皱紧了眉头。他咬住嘴唇，强忍着这种不适感。Bucky不明白，人鱼之间的结合只有快感，不会有疼痛。可为什么和人类结合会这么疼呢？可这疼痛却伴着幸福和快乐，让Bucky沉沦其中。

此刻的Bucky也许还不懂，这种痛并快乐的感觉，叫爱情。

 

伴随着体液的润滑和Steve用力的进入，他的阴茎终于整根没入在Bucky的身体里。充实的感觉让两人抱在一起满足的喘息着。Bucky的后穴此时被撑到极致，粉嫩的肉壁正颤抖着包裹着狰狞粗大的肉棒。Steve想动又不敢动，Bucky眼神涣散，微张着嘴调整着呼吸。

Steve耐心的等着Bucky适应，温热柔嫩的肠壁正含着他的肉棒，这股快感从下体一波一波的传到Steve的身体里，他只好不断亲吻着Bucky的身体，在他的胸口嘬出一个又一个吻痕，来缓解自己饥渴的欲望。

Bucky终于平顺了呼吸，慢慢适应了身体里那个粗大的异物，他现在感觉身体里又痒又空虚，他想让Steve做点什么。抱着Steve的肩膀，Bucky的手指在他的背上抓来抓去，嗓子里不断冒出细碎的呻吟。

Steve低头咬住Bucky的嘴唇，舌头伸进去和他纠缠着，腰部开始用力，一下一下撞击着肉穴深处。这种饥渴的感觉已经压抑的太久，一旦释放便一发不可收拾。

Steve大力抽插起来，火热的触感在后穴里进出的感觉让Bucky几乎要昏厥过去，神智在晕眩和清醒间徘徊，他开始发出断断续续的呜咽声，伴随着Steve的动作而感到快感连连。如果不是抱着Steve的肩膀，Bucky几乎要被顶进床垫里。

大床也跟着摇晃起来，肉体的碰撞声暗示着此时床上淫靡的景象，Bucky甜腻的呻吟声回荡在空荡的走廊里……

Steve整整折腾了Bucky一夜，才在凌晨时迷迷糊糊的睡过去。此时Bucky已经不省人事，人类的结合方式让他的体力透支，现在他正睡在Steve宽阔的胸膛上，嘴角挂着满足的微笑。

 

天刚蒙蒙亮，Bucky就醒了过来，人鱼对时间有很强烈的感应。太阳出来之后，他们要躲到水底下才不会被阳光灼伤。可现在，Bucky正躺在Steve的怀里，床上挂着柔纱帐，即使是白天，房间里也折射出暧昧的光影。

Bucky想，他还可以在Steve的床上赖一会儿，他把头在Steve的肩膀上蹭了蹭，听着他平稳的呼吸，Bucky觉得好满足，眼皮忍不住打起了架。

这时，一个吻印在了Bucky的嘴唇上，Steve醒了。

“早安，Bucky。”Steve在Bucky耳边呢喃着说，这个昨夜在他身下温存的小人鱼，此时正被他整个抱在怀里，Steve突然觉得这样的早晨充满了他前二十五年的人生中从未体会过的幸福感。

Bucky突然精神了，他好像能听懂Steve和他说的话，他睁开眼睛，惊讶的看着Steve。

被Bucky的反应逗笑了，Steve又吻了吻他的额头，说：“怎么了？干嘛这么看着我，我听别人说，鱼都很健忘，你该不会把昨晚的事都忘了吧？”

Bucky赶紧坐起来，用力地摇了摇头，使劲儿往Steve的怀里钻，如果他能说话，恨不得赶忙告诉Steve他有多爱他。

Steve把Bucky抱了个满怀，两人又忍不住在床上温存起来。

Steve还有很多事情要去做，纵使他万般舍不得床上甜蜜的爱人，但他必须要去履行他作为王储的职责。

Steve穿戴整齐后，又和床上的Bucky亲昵了一会儿，便给他盖好被子，叮嘱他好好休息，才依依不舍的走出寝宫。

Steve一走，Bucky就从床上爬了起来，他的下体还是人类的双腿，他从没使用过这样的肢体，所以当他的双脚一落地，便狠狠的摔在地上。

Bucky觉得好疼，趴在地上缓了半天才重新站起来，双脚着地的感觉很奇怪，他扶着床，回忆着Steve走路的姿势一点一点向外走，他必须去水里待一会儿，现在他的皮肤已经开始有灼痛感了。

Bucky勉强打开门走到走廊上，所有的仆人都震惊的看着他，他只穿了一件Steve的衬衫，又长又白的双腿光裸的露在外面，大腿上还有白色的痕迹，看起来暧昧极了。

Bucky不知道为什么大家都像没见过他一样，他旁若无人的向花园里晃去。

刚走到水池边，金鱼们便跳着游了过来。

“人鱼，你回来啦！在王子那里过夜的感觉怎么样？”金鱼们叽叽喳喳的围了上来。

“我感觉很好。”Bucky不由自主的羞红了脸。

“噢噢噢，看看他的反应！他和王子交尾了！水池里要有小人鱼了！”金鱼们沸腾了，在水里打着转游着。

“可是，人鱼，你的尾巴呢？”一条金鱼发现Bucky奇怪的下半身。

“我也不知道，昨晚就变成这样了。”Bucky低头看了眼自己的双腿，他还很不适应身体这个部分。

“那你还能变回来嘛？”一条金鱼问。

“我试试吧……”Bucky说完，把双腿伸进水池里。

雪白的双腿进入水面的一刻，瞬间便被蓝色的光点包围，他的腿又变成了蓝色的鱼尾巴。

而另一面，王子和人鱼相爱的消息，在皇宫里不胫而走……

第六章 完

 

第七章

【血之刃】

那夜之后，Bucky发现，他的尾巴只要离开水，就会变成双腿，他和Steve都无法解释这种变化，但坠入爱河中的二人却无暇思考这件不可思议的事情。

每天晚上，Steve都会把Bucky抱回寝宫，久而久之，王子和人鱼相爱的事情传遍了整个后宫。而人鱼的尾巴可以变成双腿这件事，也被传的神乎其神。

Steve把Bucky保护的很好，那些慕名请求观赏人鱼的他国使者，都被Steve以多种理由推脱掉了。

他知道Bucky很怕生，所以他唯一能做到的，便是寸步不离的保护。

可Steve毕竟是皇储身份，还有很多国事等着他去处理。直到有一天，他不得不接受邻国的邀请，去参加一位新国王的登基仪式。

这就意味着，Steve要和Bucky分开至少半个月的时间了。

这天夜里，二人在床上极尽缠绵后，Steve拥着Bucky，看着他可爱的小人鱼在他的怀里磨蹭着，充满倦意的眨了眨眼，慢慢闭上了眼睛，似乎要睡着的样子。

他吻了吻Bucky的耳朵，轻声说：“Bucky，我可能要离开你一段时间了，你会照顾好自己吗？”

Bucky突然睁开了眼睛，一脸不可思议的看着Steve，难以相信自己的恋人又要离开自己，他焦急的抓着Steve的肩膀，呜呜的叫着，眼神中满是不舍。

“我知道，我也舍不得离开你，Bucky，但这是我的职责，我向你保证，我会很快回来的。”Steve温柔的哄着Bucky，抚摸着他柔顺的长发，在他的额头和脸颊上印上一个个吻。

“答应我Bucky，你要乖乖等我回来，如果你晚上在水里睡不着，就到我的房间来，我吩咐过仆人不要把房间上锁，他们也会好好照顾你的。”Steve有些不安的叮嘱着，Bucky点了点头，乖乖的钻进他的怀里，他舍不得离开自己的恋人，只得再贪婪的享受一次他的体温。

 

第二天一早，Steve带着满腹的思念与担忧离开了。

王子走后的第一天，突然有一位自称是流浪巫师的老者来到皇宫外请求晋见国王。

那时候，巫师可以利用巫术带来风调雨顺，占卜战争，平息海啸。所以人们对巫师是非常尊重的。国王很快就接见了这位老者。

这位巫师是一个白发苍苍的老婆婆，皱纹爬满了整张脸，如枯枝般的手掌抓着一根拐杖，一件黑色破旧的长袍遮盖着她佝偻的身体。

国王在偏厅单独接见了她。老巫师苍老的眼神里却透漏出犀利的光芒，她看着皇座上的国王，似乎能看透一切一般，慢悠悠的开了口，声音如寒风般嘶哑：“国王殿下，鄙人今日来拜访，是因为前几日，我在水晶球里占卜到，贵国的王子殿下，将有大难临头。”

听了老巫师的话，国王内心一惊，却依然保持冷静的神态，说：“你有何凭据？”

“王子殿下曾带回皇宫里一条人鱼，可曾有此事？”老巫师眼里闪过一丝光芒。

“这件事情众人皆知，没什么可稀奇的。”国王淡然的说。

“国王殿下，那并不是一条人鱼。”老巫师的语气突然尖锐起来，直勾勾的盯着国王。

“那条人鱼我们都见过，怎么会有错呢？”

“国王殿下如果不信，可带我去看一下那条人鱼，我会证明给您看的。”

事情毕竟关系到自己唯一的儿子的安危，国王殿下的内心还是有些动摇的，于是他命人带着老巫师和自己一起去王子的后花园。皇后听说了此事，也焦急的一同前往。

此时，Bucky正藏在水池底下，Steve不在，他的心都跟着被带走了，什么也提不起他的兴趣，现在的他一心等着爱人的归来。

而且这几天，他突然觉得很不舒服，浑身疲惫，厌食。在水里的他几乎不游动，只喜欢呆在角落里睡觉。

嘈杂的脚步声吸引了Bucky的注意，他从水里露出了半个头，迎面看见国王和皇后殿下来到了花园里，Bucky一直很喜欢皇后，这个温而文雅的女性，让他充满好感，他赶忙游到水池边，从水里露出半个身子。

皇后也很喜欢这条漂亮的小人鱼，看着他对自己露出讨好的样子，忍不住走上前想摸摸他的头发。

“皇后殿下，请不要这么做。”老巫师突然从后面走出来，严厉的制止了皇后的行为。

Bucky突然看到巫师，那张狰狞的面孔，吓得他一个激灵钻到了水底下。皇后不解的回头看着巫师。

“皇后殿下，人鱼都是非常惧怕人类的生物，可你眼前的这条人鱼，却一再向你示好，这足以证明，他是有目的的。”

“他只是一条不会说话的人鱼，并没有做过任何伤害我们的事情。”皇后并不相信巫师说的话。

“不信的话，皇后殿下可以试着再把那条人鱼叫出来看看。”

皇后很不喜欢这个巫师，她看起来阴险可怕。皇后不相信的回过头，对着水池底的Bucky，温柔的呼唤他的名字。

听着皇后的声音，Bucky安心许多，他小心翼翼的从水面探出头来，转动的大眼睛看起来可爱极了。皇后忍不住伸出手去拉Bucky的手臂，希望他不要害怕。

就在皇后触碰到Bucky的肌肤时，她突然感到手心里一阵疼痛，赶忙翻过手来一看，居然有一条巨大的伤口。

“亲爱的，小心！”国王突然冲过来抱住皇后，将她护在自己的身后，警惕的盯着Bucky。

Bucky吓了一跳，他的手里不知何时多了一把匕首，刚才那一瞬间，他的手臂不受控制般的向皇后挥了一刀。

“抓住他！”国王命令卫兵将Bucky死死按在水池边。

Bucky恐惧的惊叫着，鱼尾在水里不停的甩动，挣扎。因为尖叫让喉咙里传来阵阵剧痛。

“国王殿下，我早说过他并不是人鱼！他只是一个想伤害皇室，掀起国难的灾星！”老巫师言辞激烈的指责着Bucky，让此时被愤怒占据脑海的国王深信不疑，他决定当众审判这条人鱼。

人鱼刺杀皇后的消息传遍了整个皇宫，大臣们被召进宫殿。国王满脸怒容的坐在皇座上，一边是刚刚包扎好伤口的皇后，她实在是不放心，坚持要跟着旁听。

Bucky被两个侍卫抓着胳膊拖到宫殿的正中央，被狠狠丢在地上，他的鱼尾因为拖行留下一道道伤口，白皙的身体也满是擦伤。

大家都非常爱戴国王和皇后，因为Bucky伤害了皇后，所有人都露出愤怒的神情。

Bucky惊恐的支起身体，慌乱的看着众人，他从未见过这么多人类，心中满是恐惧，Steve在哪，他好害怕。

“你接近王子殿下，究竟有什么目的？”国王冰冷的开了口，整个宫殿都安静下来。

Bucky拼命摇了摇头，他不会说话，国王严肃的语气让他害怕，他爱Steve，他没有什么目的。

而由于他的鱼尾长期离开水面，水渍慢慢蒸发，鱼尾慢慢被一层蓝色的光芒包裹，竟在此时变成了人类的双腿。

大臣，卫兵和女仆们都震惊的看着Bucky，那条鱼尾居然在众人的眼前消失了。

“国王殿下，他并不是人鱼，以鄙人的能力可以看出，他是一个海妖，幻化成人形，来迷惑王子殿下的。”老巫师趁机说着谗言。

人们的眼神里都露出恐惧的神色。

此时，Bucky全身赤裸的趴在地上，白皙的皮肤上有几道淡红色的擦伤，褐色的长发披散开来，双腿间满是清晰可见的吻痕。他惊恐的看着众人，抱着双腿不想让众人看见。Steve似乎很喜欢他的双腿，每次欢爱时都会在大腿上爱抚很久，他不想让别人看见这里，这是Steve专属的。

人们虽然痛恨Bucky刺伤皇后的行为，却又震惊于他的美貌，众人久久发不出任何声音。

老巫师赶忙落井下石的说：“国王殿下，现在唯一能解决的办法，就是把这只海妖交给我，我会将他斩草除根，不留后患的。”

“不行！”皇后突然开了口：“这条人鱼毕竟是Steve带回来的，就算他做了什么大逆不道的事，也要等我的儿子回来处理。”皇后看着地上单薄的Bucky，竟心生怜悯，而且不管怎样，她必须尊重自己儿子的意见。

老巫师精明的眼珠咕噜噜一转，现在已经达到他要的目的了，如果只是等王子回来下命令也不迟，看着皇后坚定地样子，她也没必要过于焦急，免得适得其反。

“先把这个海妖关进水牢！”国王一声令下，两个卫兵把Bucky拖走了，Bucky慌张的尖叫起来，试图挣扎，换来的是卫兵更粗暴的对待。

水牢里不见天日，Bucky浸泡在几乎半人高的污水里，恐惧的颤抖着。很奇怪，他的双腿没有再变成尾巴，冰冷的水刺得他的骨头都跟着疼痛起来。他缩在角落里，小心翼翼的护着肚子，那里面，似乎有生命的迹象。

另一方面，王子的贴身侍卫秘密的给他写了一封信，将人鱼被关进水牢的事详细的告诉了Steve。

王子和人鱼的爱恋是后宫的仆人们有目共睹的。之前的每一夜，王子都会把人鱼抱进寝宫缠绵，仆人们都闭口不谈。但如果人鱼要伤害王子，恐怕早就动手了。

Bucky乖巧的样子也非常讨仆人们的喜欢，大家都不忍心看他受苦。

Steve接到消息后心急如焚，马上丢下手里的事情，不顾一切的赶了回来，他心中默默祈祷着Bucky一定要平安无事。

第七章 完

第八章

【萤之光】

时间已经过去了一天一夜，Bucky浸泡在冰冷刺骨的水中，身体似乎已经失去了知觉。水牢里暗无天日，只有头顶上的铁栏杆里能透进微弱的光芒，偶尔能听见卫兵呵斥犯人的声音。

Bucky抱着双腿缩在角落里，肚子似乎隐隐作痛，他到现在都不明白到底发生了什么，为什么一直和蔼的皇后殿下要把他关进这么恐怖的地方。他好想Steve，好想见到他。

另一边，Steve推掉所有事情，快马加鞭，不眠不休的赶了一天的路，终于回到了自己的国土。城门口的卫兵赶忙打开大门，想去通知国王和皇后殿下，Steve却径自赶去水牢。

水牢里守卫的卫兵们看见王子满面怒容的到来几乎吓傻了眼，一个个恭恭敬敬的拦住Steve的去路。

“王子殿下，您不能直接到这里来，这有悖于您高贵的身份，如果您想审问犯人，我们会将他押上来。”一个卫兵战战兢兢的禀告。

“你们把Bucky关在哪了？”Steve无视卫兵的阻拦，往大牢深处走去。

“王子殿下您要审问哪位犯人？”

“我是说人鱼，你们把他关在哪了？带我过去！”Steve的语气越发生硬，卫兵们不敢怠慢，急忙带路。

大牢里越走越深，到了里面，冰冷的气息再黑暗中扑面而来，再往深处就是水牢了，Steve借着微弱的光线看到了铁栏杆后的角落里那个小小的身影，可怜的样子几乎让Steve心痛到无法呼吸。

Bucky似乎吓坏了，在墙角缩成一团，白皙的肌肤在黑暗中无比显眼。听到Steve的声音，他仿佛惊醒了一般，猛的站起来，想跑到Steve身边。无奈Bucky还不太会使用双腿，加上过度虚弱，他几乎一下就扑倒在了水里。

“把门打开！”Steve焦急的命令卫兵，门锁叮当一声落地，Steve就猛的推开铁门冲进去，污水弄脏了他华贵的衣裳他也不在乎，他从水里抱起Bucky，心疼的抚摸着他冰冷的脸颊。

Bucky发出哭泣般的呜咽，眼中却满是见到Steve的惊喜。

Steve脱下披风把Bucky包起来抱进怀里，大步流星的准备离开。

“王子殿下，这条人鱼刺伤过皇后，您不能带走他。”一个卫兵犹豫着阻拦，皇后深受人们爱戴，Bucky刺伤皇后这件事传遍了整个皇宫，人们对他都嗤之以鼻。

“这里面一定有什么误会，他不会做这种事，我不能把他留在这里，稍后我会和皇后殿下核实此事，如果有人问起，你就说人是我带走的。”Steve言简意赅的交代了几句，深深的看了怀里的Bucky一眼，几乎要穿透他透明纯净的眼眸。

Steve直接把Bucky带回了自己的寝宫，一路上，所有的卫兵，仆人都目瞪口呆的看着王子殿下毫无顾忌的抱着被披风包着的人鱼，小人鱼把脸埋进Steve的胸口，从他露在外面的胳膊和小腿能判断出他此时光裸着身体。

王子殿下之前一直给人们严肃沉稳的印象，如今如此大胆的怀抱自己的爱人在庭院里走过，连女仆们都羞红了脸。

一到寝宫，Steve就吩咐仆人准备温水和食物，Bucky几乎两天都没吃东西，加上又惊又怕，现在虚弱的厉害，但他仍然紧紧抓着Steve的衣角不放。

Steve给Bucky清理过身体，抱着他放在自己的床上。Bucky身上还有深深浅浅的伤口，Steve心疼不已，擦过药，Steve小心的给他盖上被子，轻声哄他休息。

Bucky一直看着Steve，好像生怕他突然消失一样，但无奈他太疲惫了，没一会儿就沉沉的睡了过去。睡梦中还抓着Steve的手。

Steve看着Bucky的睡颜，伸手抚了抚他皱着的眉头，现在，他有更重要的事要去做。

国王和皇后殿下听说儿子提前回来了，又不声不响的从水牢里带走人鱼，赶忙命仆人召他进宫，发生这么大的事，他们总要问问Steve的看法。

Steve换了身衣服来到父母的寝宫，国王和皇后正在寝宫外的花园里焦急的等着他。看到了皇后，他赶忙迎了上去：“母亲，我听说您受伤了，您没事吧。”

皇后的手上还包扎着纱布，但看起来伤得并不重。皇后把经过一五一十的讲给Steve听，Steve皱起了眉头。

“Steve，人鱼是你带回来的，我们尊重你的意见。”这时，一直没说话的国王突然开了口。

“父亲，并不是我不相信您和母亲说的话，只是我不觉得Bucky会做出这种事。”Steve把Bucky当初救他的事情告诉了父母，国王和皇后也面露难色，他们自然是愿意相信自己的儿子，可当时，Bucky手握匕首的样子所有的卫兵和仆人都看见了，如果不处罚他无法向人民交代。

“等等，母亲，你刚才说Bucky手握匕首？”Steve突然留意到母亲说话的细节，Bucky的生活环境一直由女仆们照顾，如果藏有匕首早就会被发现了。

“没错，当时卫兵，仆人还有巫师都看见了。”皇后笃定的说。

“巫师？”Steve眯起了眼睛，脸上似乎挂着一副果然如此的神情。

“是一位流浪巫师，前几天突然来皇宫求见的，他说他预言到了皇宫里有海妖。”国王把经过告诉了Steve。

“请让我见见这个巫师好吗？”Steve严肃的说。

很快，巫师就被带了上来，老巫师依然是那副佝偻的样子，只是看起来，比前几天更苍老了，她用喑哑的声音向国王皇后和王子行礼。

“我听说你指证我的人鱼是海妖，我倒想听听你的高见。”Steve开门见山，居高临下的说。

老巫师被Steve威严的气息震慑到眼神慌乱，但依然镇静的说：“王子殿下，我只是一名流浪巫师，居无定所，途经归国时用水晶球占卜到高贵的王子殿下将有大难临头，特来告知。”

“你说我有灾难降临，就是指我身边的人鱼是海妖么？”

“正是如此，王子殿下。”老巫师说完，佝偻的身体不可抑制的咳嗽了起来，喘息了一会儿接着说：“而唯一能避免的方法就是让我把海妖带走。”

皇后和国王担忧的看着自己的儿子，周围的仆人们也紧张的不敢出声，他们似乎对老巫师的话深信不疑。

Steve冷笑了一下，从怀里掏出一张羊皮纸丢到老巫师的面前，说：“我倒是想听你先解释一下这个呢？”

老巫师颤抖着伸手捡起地上发黄的纸张，看到上面的内容后几乎一瞬间就变了脸色，那是一张通缉令，清楚的画着她丑陋的样子。

原来，仆人偷偷给Steve寄得那封信里详细的说了整个事件的过程，包括突然造访的巫师。Steve在回来之前和周围的人打听了一下，听说有个巫师作恶多端，在好多国家都以占卜的名义骗走了皇宫贵族的珍禽至宝，从邻国出来前，Steve在告示板上发现了一张巫师的通缉令，虽然不确定是不是信中写的那个，Steve还是撕了一张下来。

在花园里看到巫师的第一眼，Steve就什么都明白了。

被揭穿真相的老巫师贼溜溜的四下张望了一下，扭动着身体想要逃走，Steve一声令下，卫兵们扑上来想要制服她。

老巫师嘴里念了句咒语，卫兵们像着了魔一样突然互相攻击起来，Steve果断的拔出佩剑，冲上去一剑刺中了老巫师的胸口，巫师应声倒下，佝偻的身体抽搐了几下，流出的血都是黑色的。

突如其来的状况让国王和皇后瞬间明白了一切。

原来这个巫师一直靠稀有珍禽的血保持自己年轻的样貌，之所以她被通缉这么久都没有被抓住，就是因为她喝过血后的样子非常年轻，才逃脱了追捕。

但那些血并不能永远维持她年轻的模样，每过一段时间就会失去作用，老巫师就要不停的寻找猎物。

后来，她听说了Steve的王国有条人鱼，大喜过望。人鱼的血可以让人永葆青春，老巫师几乎马不停蹄的赶了过来，没想到却被Steve识破了诡计。

老巫师的尸体被处以火刑，人们对于王子除掉了这个恶名昭著的灾星佩服不已，这件事很快传遍了整个欧洲大陆，邻近的几个国家都想把公主嫁给Steve。

国王不得不将这些请求联姻的信件传达给Steve。

在国王的书房里，Steve看着这些信件沉默了很久，国王有些按耐不住，不知道自己的儿子内心真实的想法。

“Steve，能告诉我你在想什么吗？”老国王和蔼的问。

“父亲，我不能答应这些请求。”Steve坚定的说。

“我的孩子，你是不是已经有了爱人？”关于皇宫里的流言蜚语，国王也有所耳闻。

“是的，父亲，我…已经有了想陪伴一生的人。”Steve说这话时，眼神中满是幸福。

“能告诉我是谁吗？”

“父亲，那个人就是Bucky，如您所见，他不只是一条人鱼，他可以变成人类的样子。”

“可是，Steve，就算他可以变成人类，他毕竟和你一样是个男人，你总要有自己的子嗣。”老国王平静的说，并非他不够开明，那个年代可以自由选择爱人，但皇室的血脉总要延续下去。

Steve一时被问住了，他感到无言以对。

“我的孩子，我老了，这个国家早晚都是你的，你要做一个合格的君主，在任何方面，我不能永远协助你，有些选择要你自己去决定。”老国王语重心长的说，他一向尊重自己的儿子，他想Steve会明白的。

第八章 完

第九章

【夜之星】

Steve很晚才回到寝宫，此时Bucky正在床上睡觉，修长的身体在被子里团成一团，只留一个脑瓜顶在外面。Steve怕吵醒他，轻手轻脚走到床边，在他的头顶上轻轻吻了一下。

看着Bucky的睡颜，Steve回想起父亲说的话，突然觉得心痛不已，再怎么样，他也不会丢下Bucky不管的，不知何时，这条小人鱼已经在他心底深深扎了根，就算自己不会留下子嗣又怎样，在Bucky面前，似乎什么都不那么重要了。

这时候，Bucky像感应到Steve在身边一般，一激灵的睁开眼睛，他赶忙钻出被子，露出光裸的身子，拉住Steve的手，好像生怕他会走掉一样。

Bucky不喜欢穿衣服，Steve命人给他做过很多丝绸的睡袍，他总是穿一会儿就不知道丢哪里去了。

“你又把衣服脱哪去了？”

听见Steve的话，Bucky抬头看了看床脚的一团布料，示意Steve那就是他的睡衣。

Steve无奈又宠爱的笑了笑，坐在床边，Bucky就乖巧的钻进他的怀里。他刚想说话，Bucky却主动吻上他的嘴唇，满腹的思念被堵了回去，Steve沉浸在Bucky火热又甜蜜的吻里。

Bucky不会说话，总是用直接的行动表达爱意，Steve很享受，将他抱进怀里加深了这个吻，直到Bucky快喘不上气了才放开他。Bucky缩在爱人的怀里，疲惫又甜蜜的笑了出来。

最近Bucky的表现很反常，一天大部分时间都在睡觉，食量也大大增加，有时候嘴角还挂着一根海藻叶子都能睡着。他似乎也不用回到水里，因为他的双腿一直没有变回去。

这会儿，Bucky又在Steve的怀里打起瞌睡。

“Bucky，你的尾巴呢？”Steve终于按捺不住，问出了藏在心里好久的疑问。

Bucky抬起头看着Steve，大眼睛好像在诉说着什么，Steve不明白，他就掀开被子，露出自己的肚子。

Steve这才发现Bucky的小肚子圆鼓鼓的，是最近吃的太多了吗？他忍不住伸出手碰了碰，Bucky似乎怕痒一般扑在他怀里笑起来。

Steve从邻国回来之后一直都很忙，加上Bucky受了伤，两人一直无暇温存。这会儿Bucky在他的怀里钻来钻去，似乎隔着衣料都能感受到Bucky滑腻的肌肤。

Steve有些急躁的把这个不安分的小家伙按倒在床上，欺身吻了上去，Bucky反手抱住Steve的脖子，火热的回应起来。

两人滚到了大床上，Steve焦急难耐的脱掉自己的衣服，他觉得自己一定是疯了，身体的每个部分都控制不了对Bucky的喜欢。他重重的舔吻着Bucky的嘴唇，脖子和胸口，有些急躁的分开他的双腿挤进去，大手揉捏着他的臀瓣，手指正准备探入那个私密地。

Bucky却在这时从他的怀里钻了出去，他的皮肤很滑腻，轻松就挣脱了Steve的掌控。

Bucky滚到床边，眼神中满是对Steve的情欲，脸上挂着甜甜的笑。Steve以为他只是调皮，忍不住又把他抓了过来，这回他怕Bucky跑掉，紧紧压着他。一边亲吻他一边有些粗暴的开拓着他的后穴。

Bucky一手抱着Steve的脖子，一手捂着肚子，发出细微的喘息声。楚楚可怜的样子反倒激发了Steve更强烈的性欲，多日积压的感情似乎要爆发出来。

草草做了前戏，手指感到Bucky的肠壁收缩着分泌出滑腻的体液，Steve就急不可耐的把自己硬挺的阴茎捅了进去。

Bucky脸色煞白，闭上眼睛粗重的喘息着，Steve这才发现他的反常，埋在Bucky的身体里不敢动，赶忙捧起他的脸。

注视到Steve关切的眼神，Bucky慢慢露出一个甜蜜的微笑，手脚并用的挂在Steve身上，不断亲吻着这张他深爱的脸，扭动着身体似乎在催促他快一点。

Steve哪能拒绝Bucky这样的诱惑，饥渴难耐的在他的柔嫩的后穴里大力抽插起来。

这一夜，Bucky似乎都很不舒服，时不时脸色苍白，或低声啜泣。但每次Steve想停下来，他又不依不饶的缠上来，在Steve的身下诱惑的扭动着身子，火热的后穴一直吸着Steve粗壮的阴茎不让他拔出去。他也射了几次，每次高潮后都要晕眩很久。但他就是不肯安分下来。

Steve无法拒绝Bucky的主动，难以控制的要了他一次又一次，直到外面的天空放出光亮，Bucky终于累的昏睡过去。Steve也在他体内释放了这一缠绵一夜后的最后一次，抱着Bucky一起陷进床垫里进入梦乡。

第二天Bucky睡到下午才醒过来，睁开眼睛看到Steve第一眼就甜甜的笑出来，但脸色却依然苍白。

Steve回想起Bucky昨夜的样子不免有些担心，他一天哪都没去，一直陪在Bucky身边，甚至吩咐仆人把食物送到房间里，亲自喂躺在床上的Bucky吃。

Bucky虽然疲惫，但仍然大口大口的吃着东西。Steve盯着他在被子外露出的半截小肚子，越来越奇怪——Bucky的肚子是不是太圆了，鼓鼓囊囊的，好像塞了什么东西。

发现Steve在盯着自己的肚子看，Bucky放下盘子，拿起Steve的手放在自己的肚子上，带着他的手来回的抚摸。

手心里似乎传来跳动的感觉，Bucky正一脸兴奋的看着自己，Steve禁不住脱口而出的问：“Bucky…是宝宝吗？”

Bucky无声的笑了，一下钻进Steve的怀里，肩膀轻微的抖动着。Steve有些不知所措，他觉得自己真是脑抽了才能问出这么蠢的问题。

可Bucky最近真的很反常，该不会是肚子里长了什么东西才这么虚弱的吧？Steve决定找一个懂人鱼的人帮Bucky看看，他首先想到的就是那位陪自己在海上漂泊多年的老水手。

这天Bucky又睡到了下午才起来，他睁开眼睛时发现Steve不在自己身边，身上也被Steve套上了睡袍。

发现Bucky醒了，门外的女仆们一拥而上询问他是否需要起床或者吃东西，Bucky惊恐的一下钻进被子里。

王子殿下走之前吩咐过女仆们一定要好好照顾Bucky，虽然Bucky和女仆们朝夕相处很久了，但猛然看到她们还是怕的不行。

看来除了王子殿下谁也搞不定这漂亮的小家伙，女仆们相视一笑，将食物和饮用水放在床边的桌子上，悄悄退了出去。

等了好一会儿，Bucky确定外面没有声音了，才从被子里钻出来。

这时，窗外传来翅膀扇动的声音，几只飞翔的身影投映在窗帘上，Bucky从床上滚下来，摇摇晃晃跑过去拉开窗帘打开百叶窗。

窗外是那几只夜莺，见Bucky打开窗子便扑啦啦的飞了进来。

能见到老朋友，Bucky自然非常开心，夜莺们呼扇着翅膀，在房间里飞来飞去，他们嘴里都衔着橄榄枝，分别落在衣柜上，书桌上和床架上。

“hi~人鱼，我们听说你刚经历了一场大灾难，特意来慰问你。”为首的一只夜莺开了口，嘴里的橄榄枝啪嗒一声掉在地上。它低头看了看地上的橄榄枝尴尬的继续说：“顺便给你送个礼。”

其他几只夜莺一起点了点头，但因为嘴里含着东西都没有说话。

Bucky开心的一一接过他们嘴里的橄榄枝，仔细插在Steve的书桌上的花瓶里。绿油油又长短不一的橄榄枝也开满玫瑰的花瓶里有些突兀，但Bucky还是很感谢朋友们的礼物。

“人鱼，你是不是怀孕了？”一只夜莺惊讶的发现Bucky的变化。

Bucky有些羞涩的点点头。

夜莺们几乎要炸开了锅，叽叽喳喳的议论起来。

“天呐！小人鱼要出生了！”

“我们的礼物太寒酸了！我要回去重新准备！”

“不对，不是小人鱼，是小王子才对！”

“万一是小公主呢！”

听着夜莺们你一言我一语的，Bucky几乎插不上嘴，就在这时，门外传来了脚步声。

夜莺们惊慌失措的扑腾起翅膀，Bucky赶忙拉开百叶窗，让夜莺们飞出去。不过它们并没有飞远，一个个用脚勾在窗外的爬山虎上做出偷听的样子。

果然是王子殿下回来了。

Steve一进门就看见光着脚站在地上的Bucky，他赶忙把他抱起来放到床上。这次他直接把老水手带回皇宫。此时，老水手正等在门外，因为除了贴身女仆，他们这些下人是没资格直接进王子的寝宫的。

“Andrew，你可以进来了。”安置好Bucky，Steve对门外的人吩咐道。

老水手走进来，恭恭敬敬的对Steve和Bucky行了个礼，却在看到Bucky时露出惊异的神色。

“王子殿下，您刚才并没有告诉我人鱼变成了现在这个样子啊……”刚才Steve只是跟他说人鱼最近身体不舒服，并没有告诉他人鱼的尾巴变成了双腿。

而且看着他圆鼓鼓的肚子，分明是……

“很抱歉，因为我太担心他的身体了所以忘记告诉你了。”Steve歉意的说。

“不，王子殿下，这是最重要的……这个问题可能很多余，但我还是斗胆问一遍，王子殿下已经和人鱼有肌肤之亲了吗？”

他的问题很直白，Steve窘迫的红了脸，默默点了点头。

老水手一拍手，恍然大悟的说：“那就好解释了，王子殿下，您的人鱼怀孕了。”

“什么？你说什么？”Steve简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他诧异的看了看Bucky，又看了看老水手，只会机械的重复反问。

“王子殿下，虽然我没见过几次真的人鱼，但我听说过，人鱼会被他所爱的人同化，人鱼没有性别概念，所以您对于这条人鱼来说就是他的雄性，他的体内会自动发育出雌性的器官，为您诞下子嗣。”

Steve觉得自己的耳朵出了问题，老水手说的话他似乎能听懂，又似乎听不懂。脑海里只有一句话在不断盘旋。

“Bucky怀了我的孩子Bucky怀了我的孩子Bucky怀了我的孩子Bucky怀了我的孩子Bucky怀了我的孩子Bucky怀了我的孩子……”

他低头轻轻摸了摸Bucky的肚子，Bucky乖巧的靠在他的身上，眼眸里满是甜蜜。

这时，Steve一把抱起了Bucky，大步向外走去。他满心喜悦，无视老水手和女仆们惊异的眼神，几乎要奔跑起来。

他想他有必要正式把Bucky介绍给自己的父母，然后再通知全国人民，他们要有一个王妃了。

第九章 完

第十章

【光之庭】

Steve抱着Bucky几乎穿过了大半个王宫，所有人都看到这位年轻王储脸上的喜悦，那份幸福似乎感染了周围的一切。

他要请求父亲和母亲，让Bucky成为他的王妃。

国王和皇后正在花园里喝茶，看着突然到来的儿子都有些意外，他怀里还抱着那条小人鱼，微微喘息着，眼神似乎有些激动。国王和皇后面面相觑，不知道儿子想做什么。

“Steve……”国王刚开口。

Steve放下Bucky，突然单膝跪下，用无比郑重的语气说：“父亲，请允许我娶Bucky做我的王妃。”

Bucky不明白Steve在做什么，但也学着他的动作跪下来，他还不会很灵活的使用双腿，几乎是扑通一声趴在地上，然后抬起头瞪着一双大眼睛看着国王和皇后，可爱的样子让人忍俊不禁。

“Steve，你都考虑好了吗？”国王缓缓的说。

“是的，父亲，我已经决定了，我爱他。”Steve说完，深深看了Bucky一眼。

Bucky心头一颤，这是Steve第一次这么郑重的说爱他，他几乎要哭出来，呜呜的叫着，拉住Steve的手。

“Steve，如果你已经决定了，我和母亲都尊重你，只要你不会为没有子嗣而……”

“父亲，Bucky已经有我的孩子了！”

国王还想说些什么，却被Steve的话震惊到无以复加，皇后更是惊讶的捂住了嘴，大家都惊奇的看着Bucky。

Bucky很奇怪大家为什么都看着他，他以为自己又做错了事，赶忙往Steve身边凑了凑，拉住他的一条胳膊，恨不得把自己藏到Steve的披风里。

“可是…Bucky是男孩子啊……”皇后看着Bucky，喃喃的说。

“妈妈，Bucky是人鱼，他，他可以……”Steve说到这有些羞涩，他不知道该怎么解释，整个国家都把人鱼当做圣物，就让大家觉得圣物是无所不能的好了……

皇后迈着细碎的步子满心欢喜的走到Bucky身边，赶忙将他扶了起来。

Bucky站不稳，皇后就让他靠在自己的怀里。Bucky比皇后高出半个头，她就像抱着个大孩子一样。

Bucky觉得皇后的怀抱很温暖，撒娇一般在她身上蹭了蹭，皇后本就喜欢这条小人鱼，现在更是被他温顺的样子收服了。

看着母亲这么喜欢Bucky，Steve稍稍觉得有些安心，可国王一直没说话，这让Steve不免紧张起来。

皇室的婚姻必须有父母的祝福，否则是不会被承认的。

“Steve…”国王缓慢的喝了一口红茶，然后放下杯子，严肃的看着Steve。

Steve感觉全身的神经都绷紧了，仿佛在等着父亲接下来的判决。

“我想我们可以谈谈婚礼的事了。”国王说完，慈爱的笑了，刚才的严肃一扫而空。

“这是我们唯一的孩子的婚礼，我想它会非常隆重的。”皇后和国王相视而笑，没有什么比儿子的幸福更重要了。

 

这场盛大的婚礼筹备了一个月，全国人民都得知了王子要迎娶那条神秘的人鱼。

神圣的人鱼化作人类嫁给了王储，这简直就是国泰民安的象征。百姓们都喜气洋洋的。

可谁也不知道，这只是那条小人鱼的私心，只因为他第一眼就对Steve动了心。

人鱼的怀孕期很短，才一个月，Bucky的肚子就像六七个月的孕妇一般。为了婚礼，裁缝们不得不为他准备宽松的礼服。

这天，他早早的就被Steve叫醒，然后穿上那件宽松的长袍，金色的丝质布料，配上领口的珍珠装饰，将Bucky衬托的华丽又俊美。

Steve也穿得无比正式，暗蓝色的礼服配上拖地的披风，而且，这是Bucky第一次看见Steve戴着王冠，王者的气息几乎让他挪不开眼睛。

这时，仆人用托盘送上了一个小巧的王冠，橄榄枝的造型，上面缀满了宝石。Steve双手拿起王冠，郑重的戴在Bucky的头上。

Bucky觉得这个圆圈好沉，刚戴在头上就坠的头疼。所以Steve刚转过头，他就把王冠拿了下来。仆人们一声惊呼，还以为王妃要悔婚。

Steve无奈的从Bucky手里接过王冠重新戴了回去，说：“Bucky，你今天必须戴着它，因为这是我们的婚礼。”

Bucky虽然不知道婚礼是什么东西，还是乖乖的点了点头。

外面响起了礼炮的声音，Bucky被巨大的声响吓了一跳，赶忙扑进Steve的怀里，Steve只好轻声安慰，告诉他这只是一种欢迎仪式。

仆人们想笑又不敢笑，看来未来的王妃殿下足够让王子头疼一阵了。

皇宫的大门被打开了，明媚的阳光也涌进了宫殿，Bucky牵着Steve的手，被他领着向外面走去。

外面有好多人，Bucky有些害怕的往Steve身边靠了靠。

“别害怕，Bucky，他们都是来祝福我们的。”Steve在Bucky耳边轻声说。

有了Steve的鼓励，Bucky才敢看向周围的人群，他们每个人的脸上都挂着喜悦的笑脸，似乎在祝福着自己。

走到城堡外的露台上，Bucky才发现下面人山人海的，人群似乎看不到头，每个人都静静的期待着Steve把Bucky介绍给大家。

“感谢你们，今天愿意站在这里，见证我和我的爱人的婚礼。”Steve看着他的子民们，缓缓开了口：“我曾经以为我会一生孤独，直到我遇到Bucky，我希望你们都能记住他的名字，因为他会是这个国家唯一的王妃。”

话音刚落，人群里发出雷鸣般的掌声，人们开始起哄让王子殿下亲吻他的王妃。

Steve拉着Bucky的肩膀让他面对自己，似乎用尽全部的深情对他说：“Bucky，我爱你。”

“Steve，我爱你。”Bucky学着Steve的样子说，他知道这是人类表达爱的方式，他知道这是Steve在给他一生的承诺，他也要告诉Steve，他爱他，一生一世。

Steve低头亲吻Bucky，无比正式，无比深情。

司仪们放飞了手里的白鸽，蓝天白云，映照着飞舞的希望。

人群中爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声，他们都知道，英明的王储不再孤单，这份幸福的喜悦值得所有人分享。

国王和皇后露出欣慰的笑脸，老国王想，也许他可以安心的把这个国家交给自己的儿子了。

“天呐，我们的人鱼终于嫁出去了。”屋顶上的夜莺们聚集在一起，忍不住用翅膀擦着眼泪。

“你们听见礼炮的声音了吗！！婚礼开始了！开始了！”水池里的金鱼们炸开了锅，翻腾着表达对不能参加仪式的不满。

王国外的码头上，水手们讶异的看着大海奇异的景观——碧海蓝天似乎相融一色，海浪温柔的轻抚着沙滩，一些美丽稀有的叫不出来名字的鱼儿都跳出海面，仿佛在表达着一种祝福，祝福那条来自深海的小人鱼永远幸福。

 

若干年以后，Steve总能回想起那晚在海里遇到Bucky的场景，以及后来Bucky追逐军舰的可怜模样。他无比庆幸自己没有狠心丢下Bucky，否则他将错过一生挚爱。

那夜漂浮在月下海面上的美丽倩影，是Steve一生都不会忘记的美景。

若干年以后，Bucky的尾巴和双腿已经可以自由的变化。但除了Steve的名字和我爱你，他依然什么都不会说。可这些就足够了，他爱Steve，无需多言。

Bucky从不后悔当年的义无反顾。回想起那夜，他仰望月光下的金发男子，又何尝不是一生都忘不了的美景。

 

全文完

 

简短的小番外：

从早上起来，Bucky就怪怪的，一直藏在被子里不肯出来。Steve因为有很重要的事情要处理，也就由着他去了。

到了下午，Steve担心Bucky身体不舒服，还是抽空回寝宫看了看他。

一进门，他发现Bucky正窝在床上，捂着被子不知道在鼓捣什么。

Steve好奇的凑过去，Bucky却听见了脚步声，赶忙从被子里露出一张脸。

“怎么了Bucky？你是不是不舒服？”Steve关心的问。

Bucky摇了摇头，然后把Steve拉过来，他兴奋的掀开被子，给Steve看被窝里面的东西。

Steve看到里面的场景愣了愣，床单已经湿了，在Bucky的大腿侧面，放着一个又圆又大的白色球体，里面似乎有什么在动。

Steve用研究的眼神看了这个东西好半天，然后无语的看着Bucky。

Bucky本来开心的不得了，却发现Steve没有半点高兴的样子，他又惊又怕，难道Steve不喜欢他给他生的宝宝？想到这，Bucky担忧了起来，脸上的笑容也垮下了去。

“这，这是……？”Steve禁不住问出心中的疑问。

Bucky赶忙抓着Steve的手摸自己的肚子，然后扶着那个白色的球呜呜的叫起来，几乎要哭出来。

Steve这才发现Bucky平坦的小腹，他居然不声不响的就把宝宝生了下来，还生在了蛋里……这是要孵出来吗？

Steve不禁有些头疼，Bucky总能给他带来各种各样的惊喜。虽然他不知道要怎么照顾他们的宝宝，但他想Bucky会有办法的。

他坐在床边，抱着Bucky亲了亲，安慰的说：“谢谢你Bucky，我很开心，我想我们可以先给宝宝起个名字…”

小番外 完


End file.
